pour te connaitre il faut
by sorrynowm
Summary: ils pensaient en avoir terminé mais le destin plaça sur leur route une mysterieuse jeune femme au passé trouble et aux intentions douteuses nouveau chapitre (je sais cela faisait longtemps!)
1. pour te connaitre il faut

Pour te connaître il faut .  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer les personnages du seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter  
  
Cette histoire se passe à la fin du retour du roi, sachant que je n'ai pas lu le troisième livre je risque de commettre quelques erreurs veuillez m'en excuser d'avance.  
  
*****  
  
Le vent frais dans les arbres, l'eau ruisselant le long des roches, les animaux foulant l'herbe, étaient les seules source de bruit habituellement dans cette paisible foret ou presque jamais aucun étranger ne pénétrait. Elle était réputée comme étant maudite, ce qui n'était évidement pas le cas, mais cette légende permettait à ses habitants d'être relativement protégés.  
  
Mais en ce jour orageux , ce silence fur rompu par un cri strident :  
  
« PAPA »  
  
Une petite fille en robe blanche, tachée de sang et de boue, courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux couleur bleu océan la frayeur et la terreur.  
  
Elle donnait l'impression d'être poursuivis par quelqu'un ou par quelque chose d'abominable, car elle se retournait sans cesse. Lorsqu'elle regardait en arrière, ses longs cheveux châtains se soulevaient un peu, laissant apparaître une plaie béante dans son dos allant de son épaule droite jusqu'à sa hanche gauche  
  
Mais cette course effrénée fut stoppée lorsque la fillette se prit les pieds dans une racine, elle se replia alors sur elle-même attendant ainsi sa fin prochaine.  
  
*****  
  
La Communauté (augmentée de la présence d'Arwen et diminuée de celle de Boromir) avait réussi sa quête, l'anneau avait été détruit, levant ainsi toutes les menaces qui planaient sur la Terre du Milieu.  
  
Donc la Communauté était sur la route menant à Fondcombe, là-bas ils se sépareraient pour retourner chacun dans leur royaume respectif. A cet instant ils pensaient en avoir terminer avec l'aventure mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.  
  
Je sais c'est très court mais ce n'est que le prologue. Je vous promets des chapitres plus longs que cela. 


	2. d'abord te rencontrer

... D'abord te rencontrer  
  
Les personnages du Seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Le ciel était à son zénith, la fatigue des organismes se faisait ressentir à un tel point que les Hobbits s'étaient endormis sur leurs chevaux. Gandalf se rendit compte de la nécessité de faire une longue halte et pour cela il connaissait l'endroit idéal.  
  
Gandalf_ Arwen nous ne sommes pas loin du royaume de Cyrian nous pourrions nous y arrêter.  
  
La princesse Elfe n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient aussi proches de ce royaume dont elle avait si souvent entendu parler.  
  
Aragorn_ Le royaume de Cyrian ?  
  
Gandalf_ Comment un rôdeur tel que vous ne connaît pas ce royaume peut être connaissez vous la foret qui l'entoure : la foret de Skila ou encore la foret maudite.  
  
Aragorn_ J'ai du m'y arrêter une ou deux fois mais je ne connaissais pas son nom.  
  
Merry qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant_ nous allons devoir traverser une forêt maudite ?  
  
Gandalf_ Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune Hobbit pour nous cette foret n'aura de maudite que le nom.  
  
Aragorn _ Comment se fait-il que vous ayez l'air de si bien connaître ce royaume ?  
  
Gandalf_ Deux de mes amis y vivent, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul à les connaître.  
  
Arwen_ Il est vrai que les connais aussi.  
  
Aragorn_ Qui sont-ils ?  
  
Arwen_ Je pense, ou plutôt je suis sure que tu ne les a jamais rencontré.  
  
Aragorn vexé_ Si vous le dites !  
  
Au bout d'un certains temps, ils pénétrèrent dans une foret sombre, les arbres empêchaient la lumière du jour d'arriver jusqu'à eux, l'atmosphère était pesante.  
  
Au bout d'une heure Aragorn remarqua que Legolas fixait quelque chose.  
  
Aragorn_ Legolas, mon ami, voyez vous quelque chose ?  
  
Legolas_ Deux montures sans cavaliers abandonnés sur le bord de la route.  
  
Aragorn_ Allons voir.  
  
Arwen_ ça pourrait être un piège.  
  
Legolas_ Je ne pense pas.  
  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un endroit ou la route formait un coude, là ou les deux chevaux broutaient tranquillement.  
  
Gandalf alla flatter l'encolure d'un des chevaux, celui dont la crinière était finement tressée avec des rubans de soie rouges.  
  
Gandalf_ Ils attendent leurs cavaliers, ceux-ci ne doivent pas être très loin. Allons les chercher, ce n'est guère prudent de laisser de si beaux équidés sans surveillance.  
  
Le groupe s'éparpilla dans les sous-bois, Legolas n'avait pas vraiment envie de rechercher ces étrangers imprudents, aussi lorsqu'il entendit le doux clapotis de l'eau, il ne pu s'empêcher de diriger ses pas vers l'origine de ce bruit.  
  
Une magnifique rivière serpentait dans une clairière baignée par les doux rayons du soleil, l'atmosphère y était reposante, ce petit coin de paradis semblait presque irréel, comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas il but de longues gorgées de l'eau claire et pure de cette rivière.  
  
Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'Est, plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité, son regard s'arrêta sur la cascade en amont de ce bras d'eau, il voulut détourner les yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue mais il en fut incapable, il était comme envoûté. Envoûté par le corps nu d'une jeune femme qui délassait ses muscles tendu sous la chute d'eau.  
  
Ses longs cheveux balayaient sensuellement le bas de ses reins, elle pencha doucement la tête en arrière pour sentir l'eau couler le log de sa gorge.  
  
Legolas remarqua qu'elle parlait mais il ne pouvait entendre ses paroles car le bruit de l'eau les recouvrait.  
  
Sa peau aussi lumineuse qu'une perle, ses jambes longues et fines, sa taille menue faisait de cette jeune femme une véritable déesse. Comme tout Elfe le prince de Mirkwood savait apprécier la beauté mais il remarqua que les Hobbits n'y étaient pas non plus insensible. Car il n'était pas le seul à épier cette jeune créature, Frodon lui aussi semblait subjugué à tel point que pour mieux l'apercevoir il se pencha un peu trop, entraîné par son poids il tomba dans la rivière il ne pu retenir un cri de surprise lorsque son corps pénétra dans le liquide glacé.  
  
Legolas se jeta rapidement à l'eau le ramena sur le bord, vérifia sa respiration et commença à le sécher avec sa cape qu'il avait au préalable retiré.  
  
_Attendez, je vais vous aider.  
  
Legolas leva les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette douce voix, il vit un Elf aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts penchés au dessus de lui.  
  
Legolas_ Merci.  
  
Il le laissa s'occuper du Hobbit puis se releva doucement, son regard croisa celui inquiet d'une jeune femme, celle qu'ils observaient quelques minutes auparavant  
  
Jeune femme_ Comment va-t-il ? As-tu besoin de mon aide ?  
  
Elle s'était habillée mais elle n'avait eu le temps que de se sécher sommairement, sa chevelure laissée libre mouillait sa tunique bleue argent.  
  
Elf_ Il est un peu choqué mais ça ira.  
  
Jeune femme _il faut l'emmener se réchauffer au château.  
  
Le reste de la Communauté ayant entendu le cri poussé par Frodon accourut aussi vite que possible.  
  
Aragorn inquiet_ Que s'est il passé ?  
  
Jeune femme_ Votre ami est tombé à l'eau tout simplement, elle remarqua alors la présence de la princesse Elfe et le magicien, Gandalf ? Arwen ? Mais que faites vous ici ?  
  
Arwen_ Nous retournons à Fondcombe. Aragorn laisse moi te présenter  
  
La jeune femme la coupa brutalement provoquant l'étonnement de toutes les personnes autour_ Gaia  
  
Aragorn_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer.  
  
Gaia_ Moi de même. Horlif peux tu ramener monsieur Sacquet au château ?  
  
Horlif_ Bien sur j'y vais de ce pas.  
  
Legolas_ Comment connaissez vous le nom de Frodon ?  
  
Gaia mystérieusement_ Je sais plus de chose que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Mais je vois que vous etes exténués nous ferions mieux de poursuivre cette discussion au château, je vous offre mon hospitalité aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez.  
  
Gandalf_ Et nous l'acceptons avec grand plaisir.  
  
Gaia en souriant_ Et bien allons-y.  
  
Je pars une semaine en vacances mais je ne vous oublierez pas vu que j'emporte de quoi écrire mais ne m'oubliez pas non plus en me laissant une review ou en m'envoyant un petit mot à sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	3. voir ou tu vis

...Voir ou tu vis  
  
Disclaimer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas exception faite de Gaia et Horlif  
  
Elle les mena aux chevaux, monta rapidement sur son étalon noir et elle partit au galop. Ils avaient du mal à la suivre leurs montures étant aussi fatiguées qu'eux même. Gaia se rendit compte au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de tenir cette allure, elle ralenti donc son cheval et les attendit sur le bord du chemin.  
  
Gaia_ Je suis désolée, j'ai l'habitude de laisser Litz choisir lui-même son allure.  
  
Legolas_ Je comprends.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du royaume de Cyrian, ceux qui n'y étaient jamais allés furent agréablement surpris par sa beauté et le calme qui en émanait.  
  
Le lierre grimpant librement sur le mur d'enceinte, fait de pierres blanches finement sculptées, s'entremêlait avec le magnolia très odorant.  
  
En passant devant la haute fortification percée d'un pont-levis, qu'il aurait été impossible de franchir sans montrer patte blanche, un garde sur le chemin de ronde se pencha.  
  
Garde_ Damoiselle Gaia ces gens sont-ils avec vous ?  
  
Gaia_ Oui ce sont mes invités.  
  
Garde_ Bien nous allons ouvrir.  
  
Gaia_ Au fait Horlif est-il arrivé ?  
  
Garde_ Oui damoiselle, il y a un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, il a dit qu'il allait au Palais Royal.  
  
Pendant ce court échange, le pont-levis fut abaissé, ils purent donc pénétrer dans la ville de Cyrian. Les rues étaient étroites pour garder la fraîcheur dans ce pays ensoleillé, les maisons hautes aux façades colorées respiraient le bonheur et la sérénité, tout cela contrastait avec l'atmosphère pesante de la forêt qu'ils venaient de traverser.  
  
Gaia en se retournant vers ses invités_ Nous aussi nous allons nous rendre directement au Palais Royal, vous aurez tout le temps de visiter la ville plus tard si vous le souhaitez.  
  
Le Palais Royal était immense, se façade blanche avec de nombreux vitraux multicolore, entouré par un jardin fleuris ou les enfants s'amusaient gaiement.  
  
Lorsque Gaia se laissa glisser du dos de Litz, les enfants des alentours se jetèrent sur elle.  
  
Gaia_ Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir mais par pitié laissez moi respirer.  
  
Enfants _ Dis tu viens jouer avec nous ?  
  
Gaia_ Ca serait avec plaisir mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, mais promis si j'arrive à me libérer je viendrai m'amuser avec vous.  
  
Les enfants se dispersèrent et reprirent leurs jeux, sachant pertinemment que quoiqu'il arrive elle viendrait les rejoindre.  
  
Gaia se dirigea vers les écuries docilement suivi par son cheval, elle fit entrer ce dernier dans un box et posa une couverture soyeuse sur son dos.  
  
Gaia voyant le garçon d'écurie accourir pour venir l'aider_ Pouvez-vous vous occuper d'abord des chevaux de mes invités ?  
  
Garçon_ Bien sur damoiselle Gaia.  
  
Gaia s'adressant à ce qui restait de la Communauté_ Depuis quand n'avez- vous pas mangé ?  
  
Merry_ Malheureusement depuis ce matin.  
  
Gaia_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je vous propose donc de faire dés à présent un petit crochet par les cuisines.  
  
Pippin en souriant_ vous ne pouviez pas nous faire de plus grand plaisir.  
  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard ils étaient attablés devant une montagne de nourriture. Leur hôtesse était debout devant une fenêtre fixant l'horizon, elle préférait se tenir un peu à l'écart pour réfléchir tranquillement. Plus le temps passait plus les muscles de son visage se crispaient, provoquant une vive inquiétude chez Gandalf et Arwen.  
  
Gandalf_ Vous semblez soucieuse ... Gaia que se passe t il ?  
  
Legolas fut le seul à remarquer la légère hésitation du magicien à propos du prénom de la jeune femme.  
  
Gaia_ Je sens que certains problèmes ne vont pas tarder à surgir.  
  
_ Est-ce de nous dont tu parles ?  
  
Elladan et Elrohir se tenaient debout dans l'encadrement de porte.  
  
Gaia en riant_ Idiots !  
  
La Communauté, qui depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune femme, ne l'avait vu que comme une personne calme, réfléchie et pondérée fut étonnée de la voir sauter dans les bras des jumeaux. Elle passa de longues minutes à discuter, rire et plaisanter avec Arwen et les frères de celle-ci, sous le regard jaloux d'Aragorn. L'héritier du trône du Gondor ne comprenait pas d'où sortait cette jeune femme et encore moins comment elle avait connu les enfants d'Elrond son père adoptif. Il profita du fait qu'elle sortait de la pièce pour la suivre, arrivé à sa hauteur il lui attrapa violemment le bras pour l'effrayer.  
  
Aragorn_ Qui etes vous ?  
  
_ Je serai vous j'eviterai de faire ça  
  
Un homme d'age mur se tenant derrière lui venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule du rôdeur.  
  
Gaia joyeusement, comme si la main posée sur son avant-bras ne la meurtrissait pas _Général Stand !  
  
Le général Stand en appuyant bien sur chacune des syllabes_ Général Gaia, le régent et le prince demandent à ce que le commandement militaire se réunisse immédiatement.  
  
Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de l'héritier et lui tourna dédaigneusement le dos.  
  
Général Stand_ Qui que vous soyez et quelque soit votre force vous ne faites pas le poids face à elle, évitez donc de vous la mettre à dos.  
  
Aragorn surpris par la lueur de peur qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face_ Mêlez vous de vos affaires  
  
Général Stand_ Je vous aurai prévenu.  
  
*****  
  
Gaia rentra dans la salle du conseil, un jeune homme, Horlif et trois hommes d'un certain age étaient déjà installés, le général Stand arriva quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Gaia appuyée contre une fenêtre se demandait pourquoi un conseil extraordinaire avait été réunis, comme personne ne semblait décidé à parler elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
Gaia_ Quelle est la raison de cette réunion ?  
  
Horlif_ Le général Lorn a surpris un groupe d'Orcs à l'orée du bois.  
  
Général Lorn_ C'est exact nous en avons tué six les autres ont été fait prisonniers.  
  
Gaia_ Il faut doubler les patrouilles !  
  
Gaia commençait à marcher de long en large, incapable de rester en place, Horlif essaya bien d'attraper son poignet au passage mais elle se déroba instantanément.  
  
Général Stand_ je pense qu'on ne risque rien, on garde nos patrouilles telles qu'elles sont, de toutes façons ils n'oseront jamais pénétrer dans la forêt de Skyla.  
  
Gaia de plus en plus énervée_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait qu'ils ne le feront jamais !  
  
Général Stand_ Je pense que ce 'est qu'un groupe isolé, nous sommes prévenus nous allons donc accroître notre vigilance.  
  
Horlif_ je suis d'accord avec Gaia nous ne pouvons pas prendre cette menace à la légère.  
  
Au bout d'une heure de discussions animées et un vote à main levée il fut décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de changement dans l'organisation des patrouilles de surveillance.  
  
Gaia_ J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à regretter cette décision.  
  
Un nouveau chapitre de plus je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé ou laissé un petit mot et j'encourage les autres à faire de même à sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	4. Commencer à se poser des questions

... Commencer à se poser des questions  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas à part Gaia et Horlif.  
  
Les généraux s'éclipsèrent les uns après les autres laissant le jeune homme, Horlif et Gaia seuls dans la salle de réunion. Horlif sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon rapidement suivi par Gaia.  
  
Gaia _Horlif, ça va ?  
  
Horlif_ Je suis un peu triste mais ça va.  
  
Gaia_ Pourquoi ? Parce que ton rôle de régent est bientôt fini ?  
  
Horlif_ Non, parce que je sais que bientôt nous devrons quitter ce royaume.  
  
La jeune femme s'avança vers son ami et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, c'est ce moment que choisirent les jumeaux, leur soeur, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli pour pénétrer dans la salle.  
  
Elladan toussa légèrement pour indiquer leur présence, ils se séparèrent rapidement et vinrent à la rencontre de leurs invités.  
  
Gaia_ Vos chambres doivent être prête à présent, je vais vous y conduire. Au fait, Elladan, Elrohir je vous ai fait installer dans les appartements de Horlif, Arwen, Gandalf vous dormirez dans les miens. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire autrement le palais est rempli de la cave au grenier.  
  
Elladan_ C'est parfait, tu n'auras pas à nous accompagner vu que nous savons déjà ou se trouvent les appartements de Horlif, de plus nous savons que demain est un grand jour pour le prince Elvin.  
  
Gaia_ J'ai oublié de vous présenter le prince héritier du royaume de Cyrian, en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui était resté jusque là en retrait, Prince Elvin laissez moi vous présenter une partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau.  
  
Horlif_ Le prince Elvin sera couronné demain soir, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons de si gros problèmes de place.  
  
Prince Elvin_ Vous y etes bien sur cordialement invités.  
  
Gaia_ Horlif, Elvin nous allons vous laisser vous avez encore de nombreuses choses à faire. En s'adressant à ses convives, suivez moi je vais vos conduire à vos chambres.  
  
Sans parler elle s'engagea dans une succession de couloirs, certains donnant sur des jardins, d'autres sur une cour intérieure où trônait une magnifique fontaine.  
  
Aragorn_ Le général Stand a parlé d'un régent, qui est -ce ?  
  
Gaia en ralentissant le pas_ Lorsque le roi Hiry est décédé le prince Elvin n'était pas en age de lui succéder, Horlif a donc été choisi comme régent jusqu'à la majorité du prince  
  
Aragorn_ Comment se fait-il qu'un Elfe soit venu vivre dans ce royaume ?  
  
Gaia_ C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question pas à moi.  
  
Elle se tenait devant deux portes en bois incrustées de nacre, sculptées aux armes du royaume.  
  
Gaia_ La porte de droite donne sur les chambres destinées à Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas, celle de gauche à celles des Hobbits Sam, Pippin et Merry. D'ailleurs ou sont-ils ?  
  
Gimli_ Aux cuisines je suppose !  
  
Arwen un peu inquiète_ Et Frodon ?  
  
Gaia_ Horlif l'a fait installer dans ma chambre.  
  
La princesse Elfe n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter pour l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau, Gaia n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller le voir mais le régent avait expressément demandé à ce qu'on la prévienne en cas de changement dans son état de santé.  
  
Gaia_ Gandalf, Arwen nous allons nous rendre à mes appartements.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme ouvrait une porte à double battant, en arc de cercle, en bois précieux incrusté d'argent.  
  
Ces appartements étaient constitués de trois chambres, un salon et une vaste salle d'eau.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent d'abord dans le salon, éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées légèrement teintées en bleu, donnant sur la cour intérieur, des coussins étaient disposés un peu partout, le tout donné une impression de confort et de sécurité.  
  
Gaia arrêta une jeune servante qui passait à coté d'elle.  
  
Gaia_ Est-ce que mon invité s'est réveillé ?  
  
Servante_ Pas encore, damoiselle Gaia.  
  
Gaia_ Dans ce cas pourriez vous aller lui chercher un bol de soupe chaude aux cuisines s'il vous plait, je suis sure que l'odeur de la nourriture le tirera de son sommeil.  
  
Servante en faisant une légère révérence_ Bien sur, damoiselle.  
  
Gaia en se retournant vers ses amis_ Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.  
  
Arwen _ Et toi ?  
  
Gaia_ Je passerai certainement ma nuit a veiller Frodon.  
  
Gandalf_ Je vais le faire.  
  
Gaia_ Gandalf depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi dans un vrai lit ? Comme il ne répondait pas ; C'est décidé.  
  
Elle laissa ses invités s'installer tranquillement et pénétra dans la chambre qu'occupait le Hobbit, celui-ci avait la tête surélevée par un oreiller et le corps caché par un amas de douces couvertures. Il s'agitait légèrement, elle posa sa main sur son front, celui-ci était un peu chaud. Le contact ave la peau fraîche de la jeune femme réveilla Frodon.  
  
Gaia dans un souffle_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé, n'essayez pas de parler il est trop tôt.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard la servante revit avec du potage, Gaia aida le Semi-Homme à bien se caler dans les coussins et lui donna à manger avec toute la douceur qu'une mère pourrait avoir pour son enfant malade.  
  
Sam_ On s'inquiétait pour vous, mais à ce que je peux voir vous etes entre de bonnes mains.  
  
Frodon lui adressa un faible sourire.  
  
Legolas_ Comment va-t-il ?  
  
Gaia_ Ca ira à condition qu'il se repose et qu'il continue à manger.  
  
Gimli mi-taquin mi-sérieux_ Il doit manger et dormir, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour lui !  
  
Gaia_ Si vous le dites ! Vu que vous etes tous là je vais vous laisser prendre soin de lui, j'ai encore des choses à faire.  
  
*****  
  
De longues heures passèrent sans qu'aucun membre de la Communauté puisse ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir la jeune femme, pourtant elle continuait régulièrement à prendre des nouvelles de l'état de santé de leur ami  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn assis sur les marches en marbre du perron du Palais observait du coin de l'oeil leur hôtesse jouant avec les enfants. La jeune femme dégageait quelque chose de fascinant et d'énigmatique dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir l'origine.  
  
Legolas de la fenêtre de sa chambre, gravait dans sa mémoire chaque mouvement de Gaia, sa grâce et sa légèreté lui laissait à penser que du sang de sa race coulait dans les veines de cet inhabituel général.  
  
Gaia sentait des regards perçants et insistants se poser sur elle, mais comme à son habitude elle n'y prêta guère attention.  
  
*****  
  
Horlif_ Gaia le dîner ne va pas tarder à être servis.  
  
Gaia tout en aidant une petite fille à grimper sur son dos_ J'arrive.  
  
Horlif_ Je te connais, tu dis ça mais lorsqu'on en sera au dessert tu ne sera toujours pas là ! Je préfère t'attendre ici.  
  
Aragorn s'interrogeait sur le lien qui unissait l'Elfe et la jeune femme, après tout il était le régent de ce royaume, il était aussi plus vieux et plus fort qu'elle, pourtant elle le menait par le bout du nez.  
  
Gaia fini par quitter « ses compagnons de jeux », au grand dam de ces derniers, pour suivre son ami dans la salle à manger. Le repas fut pris dans la bonne humeur, le prince Elvin avait convié à sa table tous les étrangers pour le plus grand plaisir des Hobbits, car les mets les plus fins et les plus délicats se succédaient dans leurs assiettes en importante quantité.  
  
Gaia_ Horlif, je te rappelle que ce soir sera donné une fête en ton honneur dans les jardins du Palais.  
  
Horlif en souriant_ Merci de me remettre en mémoire la raison pour laquelle je suis si heureux de redevenir,dés demain, un simple général.  
  
Gaia _ En parlant de cela, demain matin tu dois passer en revue les troupes avant la cérémonie de passation de pouvoir.  
  
Sur ce ils quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans leur chambre respective.  
  
Pippin_ Et nous on a pas le droit de faire la fête ?  
  
Gandalf_ Pippin !  
  
Prince Elvin_ Vous etes bien entendu conviés à participé à ces festivités. Veuillez excuser cet oubli de la part de Gaia.  
  
Gandalf_ Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant.  
  
Prince Elvin_ Il est vrai que de sa part c'est plus qu'étonnant cependant depuis quelques jours elle semble inquiète.  
  
Elrohir_ C'est compréhensible avec le couronnement de demain.  
  
Prince Elvin_ De plus l'un des généraux durant une patrouille de routine, est tombé sur un groupe d'Orcs, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer loin de là !  
  
Gandalf _ Depuis la chute de Saroumane et de Sauron, ils se retrouvent sans chef, complètement désorganisés, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très dangereux, de plus ils ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans votre forêt.  
  
Prince Elvin_ C'est dans ce sens qu'est allé le conseil militaire, cependant Horlif et Gaia ne sont pas rassurés pour autant. Ils ont d'ailleurs passé une partie de leur après midi à surveiller la forêt.  
  
Aragorn qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait_ Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui arrive ? Et en plus si on pouvait me dire qui est réellement Gaia.  
  
Gandalf d'un ton calme_ Toutes ces questions auront un jour des réponses mais ce n'est pas notre rôle de vous les fournir.  
  
Prince Elvin_ De plus vous etes mes invités, ne prêtez pas attention à ces problèmes mineurs allez plutôt vous préparer pour ce soir.  
  
Voila un chapitre de plus au fait si vous pouviez me suggérer un prénom pour un elfe ça m'aiderait énormément  
  
un petit mot à sorrynowm@hotmail.com ne serait pas pour me déplaire 


	5. Te voir differemment

...Te voir différemment  
  
Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
*****  
  
La petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même, serrait compulsivement un objet entre ses petites mains égratignées. Ses larmes traçaient des sillons dans la poussière recouvrant son visage fin de poupée de porcelaine.   
  
Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire, attendre dans cette forêt la fin de sa si courte existence. Un bruit de pas lui fit fermer les yeux, une bulle bleue sortie de nulle part l'enveloppa entièrement.   
  
*****   
  
La soirée avait lieu dans les jardins se situant derrière la résidence royale, les allées étaient éclairées par des flambeaux et des rubans de soie blanche avait été accroché dans les arbres pour indiquer le chemin à suivre, l'orchestre installé dans un kiosque à musique jouait des airs entraînants. Gimli observait tout cela de loin, il avait remarqué la fierté qu'éprouvait Aragorn alors qu'il avait à son bras Arwen la plus belle femme de sa race mais pas de la soirée, car tous les regards convergeaient vers une seule personne : Gaia. Celle-ci portait une robe bleue nuit, délicatement brodée avec du fil d'or, dont les fines bretelles mettaient en valeur ses frêles épaules, fortement échancrée dans le dos, elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux en y ajoutant de-ci delà quelques perles. Elle discutait gaiement avec Horlif, un verre à la main, ne se rendant pas compte des sentiments qu'elle provoquait chez les gens qui l'entouraient : désir, jalousie...   
  
Certains couples évoluaient déjà gracieusement sur la piste de danse, Horlif invita Gaia à aller les rejoindre. Un murmure s'éleva de la foule lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres couples, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire à propos du fait qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble, le Nain pouvait entendre certaines commères échangeant les dernières rumeurs que leur cousine, dont la voisine qui connaît très bien le marchande fruit ou se rend l'une des servantes de Gaia, leur a raconté !!!   
  
Après Horlif ce fut le tour d'Elrohir de devenir le cavalier de la jeune femme, lui glissant par moment des idioties au creux de l'oreille, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre son rire cristallin.   
  
Gandalf était rassuré de voir Gaia profiter de sa soirée, il connaissait le poids invisible qui pesait sur ses fragiles épaules, il avait souvent craint qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises mais Horlif était toujours là, il veillait sur elle mais combien de temps cela allait encore durer ? Bientôt elle devrait affronter la réalité et non plus la fuir en se cachant dans ce royaume.   
  
*****   
  
La soirée était terminée, Gaia avait été jeter un coup d'?il à Frodon, puis elle était redescendue car elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La promenade autour de la fontaine était déserte, elle décida d'y aller pour réfléchir calmement, elle s'assit sur un des murets le dos accolé à une colonne. Un bruit de pas la sortit vivement de ses rêveries.   
  
Legolas_ Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.   
  
Gaia_ Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, mes nerfs, en ce moment, sont à fleur de peau.   
  
Legolas_ C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.   
  
*****   
  
Gaia était penchée au dessus de Frodon, sa main droite se trouvant à quelques centimètres du front fiévreux de celui-ci.   
  
Gaia en murmurant_ Frodon, vous irez bientôt mieux.   
  
Elle ferma les yeux, une vive lueur s'échappa de sa paume éclairant vivement le visage du Hobbit, de sa main gauche elle vérifia que sa température était bien tombée.   
  
Gaia en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front_ C'est mieux ainsi.   
  
Elle prit une couverture posait à son attention sur la table, et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil afin de se reposer un peu.   
  
*****   
  
Lorsque Frodon ouvrit les yeux il se sentait parfaitement bien, sa fièvre et son impression de froid avaient disparu. Il posa un regard de gratitude sur la jeune femme endormie non loin de lui. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait mais il était persuadé que c'était grâce à elle si miraculeusement aujourd'hui il se sentait en pleine forme.   
  
*****   
  
Gaia, sur un cheval autre que Litz, attendait devant ses hommes que le prince Elvin et Horlif aient terminé de passer en revue les troupes. Sa tenue contrastait avec celle de la veille au soir, en armure noire avec quelques éléments en argent, elle imposait le respect auquel son rang lui donnait droit.   
  
*****  
  
Gaia suivait de loin une foule immense qui déposait au pied d'une statue des fleurs, des fruits... Elle ne sentit pas l'Elfe qui arrivait dans son dos.   
  
Legolas_ Pourquoi ne montiez vous pas Litz tout à l'heure ?   
  
Gaia en souriant_ Il n'apprécie guère ce genre d'évènement.   
  
Legolas en désignant la foule_ Que font-ils ?   
  
Gaia_ Ils remercient la déesse de la Terre, pour l'excellente récolte qu'ils viennent de faire, en déposant des offrandes devant sa statue.   
  
Legolas_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?   
  
Gaia_ Qui ?   
  
Legolas_ Cette déesse ?   
  
Gaia_ Elle se nomme Gaia.   
  
Legolas amusé_ Comme vous !   
  
Gaia_ Exact, on m'a donné ce prénom en hommage à elle.   
  
Legolas_ Votre mère devait vouloir vous mettre sous sa protection.   
  
Gaia_ Ce n'est pas ma mère qui me l'a choisis, c'est le roi de Cyrian.   
  
Legolas vit avec étonnement une larme perler le long de ses cils.   
  
*****   
  
La salle du trône était envahie par le peuple, tous voulaient assister à cet évènement. Horlif en tunique bordeaux ôtait délicatement de sa tête la couronne, symbole de la royauté, pour la poser lentement sur celle du jeune prince. Gaia non loin regardait émue ce spectacle, un diadème en cristal posé dans ses cheveux lui donnant une allure royale.   
  
*****   
  
C'était le moment pour les généraux de prêter allégeance à leur nouveau roi, chacun se demandait si l'Elfe et la jeune femme le feraient eux aussi. Lorsque se fut le tour de Gaia de s'agenouiller devant le souverain, celle- ci s'effondra, Horlif accourut auprès d'elle, il prit dans ses mains le poignet droit de son amie dont s'échappait une unique goutte de sang sans qu'aucune blessure ne soit visible.   
  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard apeuré croisa celui inquiet de l'Elfe, elle se releva d'un bond et s'enfuit en courant.   
  
Gaia_ Que l'armée se tienne prête au combat !   
  
Voilà un chapitre qui nous laisse entrevoir légèrement les capacités de Gaia   
  
J'aime toujours autant les commentaires vous pouvez m'écrire à sorrynowm@hotmail.com (je réponds toujours au courrier que je reçois et parfois je donne quelques spoilers !)   
  
Vous pouvez aussi me laisser une review sur le site. 


	6. voir ta determination

...Voir ta détermination   
  
En sortant de la salle du trône, elle s'était immédiatement dirigée vers l'écurie, Horlif sur ses talons comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait contrairement à tout ceux qui assistaient au couronnement.   
  
Horlif_ Gaia ! Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, tu n'as même pas d'arme.   
  
Elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle était déjà sur le dos de Litz, elle lui commanda d'aller le plus vite possible et partit, dans les rues sombres de la ville, sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle fut arrêtée par le pont-levis.   
  
Gaia au bord de la crise de nerf_ Baissez immédiatement le pont-levis et c'est un ordre !   
  
Ce contretemps permit à Horlif de la rejoindre.   
  
Horlif_ Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ! Attends l'armée.   
  
Elle le fusilla du regard, fit claquer sa langue donnant le signal du départ à Litz, elle s'engouffra dans la forêt, sa robe vert d'eau flottant dans l'air lui donnait un aspect irréel, spectral.  
  
Gaia en se penchant en avant _ Litz dépêche toi.   
  
Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le cheval s'arrête devant un immense brasier, Gaia se laissa glisser du dos de son étalon, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur Horlif la trouva agenouillée, en pleurs.  
  
Gaia en hoquetant_ Je....suis...arrivée...trop...tard.   
  
Horlif_ Reste là, je vais voir s'il y a des survivants.   
  
Il fit le tour de ce qui était encore un village quelques heures auparavant .   
  
Les femmes éventrées, les enfants décapités, les hommes massacrés semblaient demander vengeance, tout du moins c'est l'impression qu'eut la jeune femme lorsqu'à son tour elle pénétra dans la cité en proie aux flammes.   
  
Horlif la voix éteinte_ Ils sont tous morts.   
  
Gaia froidement_ Qu'un régiment vienne s'occuper de l'enfouissement des corps et que cela soit fait dignement.   
  
Elle remonta sur Litz, son regard était devenu noir de colère, elle regagna au galop le Palais, monta directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.   
  
Arwen, Gandalf, les jumeaux essayèrent vainement de lui parler mais la porte resta close.   
  
Horlif_ ça ne sert à rien, elle ne sortira que lorsqu'elle se sera un peu calmée et c'est préférable pour nous.   
  
*****   
  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans la salle du trône, le silence se fit instantanément, la foule avait du mal à reconnaître celle qu'elle croisait tous les jours. Elle avait troqué sa robe verte pour l'armure qu'elle portait un peu plutôt, mais ce qui choqua le plus c'était qu'elle s'était coupée, ou plutôt tranchée, sa superbe chevelure pour ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements.   
  
Elle s'agenouilla devant le roi, baissa respectueusement la tête.   
  
Gaia_ Roi Elvin, je vous demande la permission de partir à la poursuite des assassins avec mes hommes.  
  
Horlif, qui en entendant Gaia faire sa demande s'était à son tour de s'agenouiller _ Je vous demande la permission de l'accompagner avec mes propres hommes.   
  
Prince Elvin_ La nouvelle du massacre du village de Sorret m'a grandement affligé, ce crime ne peut rester impunis, cependant je ne veux pas risquer de perdre mes deux meilleurs généraux.   
  
Gaia de telle façon que seul le roi et Horlif l'entendent_ De toutes façons quoique vous choisissiez vous risquez de nous perdre !   
  
Le roi se retira pour réfléchir au calme.   
  
Gaia se rendit dans la cour intérieure, ou elle fut rejointe par Horlif, celui-ci attrapa son poignet, elle essaya vainement de s'échapper.   
  
Horlif_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ?   
  
Gaia _ oui les venger !   
  
Horlif_ Non ce n'est pas eux que tu veux venger !   
  
Gaia en se débattant_ Laisse moi !!!   
  
Horlif_ En fait tu es tellement en colère contre toi que tu espères qu'ils vont te tuer.   
  
Gaia_ C'est faux, je ne veux pas mourir !   
  
Horlif_ Tu ne veux pas mourir, mais tu veux que tout cela s'arrête.   
  
Gaia en s'effondrant en larmes_ C'est de ma faute.   
  
Horlif la prit doucement dans ses bras_ Tu n'y es pour rien, arrête de penser que tu peux influer sur tout ce qui peut se passer dans le monde, tu n'es pas une déesse.   
  
Gaia_ J'aurai du insister plus pour qu'on double les patrouilles.   
  
Horlif en lui caressant les cheveux_ Cela n'aurait rien changer, les patrouilles auraient elles aussi étaient massacrées.   
  
Il restèrent ainsi de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Horlif frôlait du bout de ses longs doigts la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Gaia releva la tête, les joues baignées par les larmes, un timide sourire s'amorçait sur son visage.  
  
Horlif_ Je te préfère comme ça.   
  
Prince Elvin_ Vous n'etes pas le seul ! Gaia voulez vous toujours partir à la recherche de ces meurtriers ?  
  
Gaia_ Oui.   
  
Prince Elvin_ Dans ce cas je vous donne à tous les deux l'autorisation de les poursuivre, mais promettez moi de faire attention.   
  
Gaia en baissant la tête_ Merci.   
  
Elle remonta dans sa chambre faire son bagage, Aragorn, Legolas, et Frodon entrèrent pour lui parler.  
  
Gaia d'un ton sec_ Que me voulez-vous ?   
  
Legolas d'une voix posée_ Nous voudrions vous aider.   
  
Elle sortit du premier tiroir de sa commode, deux épées assez longues, plates, à simple tranchant, apparemment très légères, dont les manches noires étaient incrustés d'argent et de rubis, jamais aucun des hommes présent n'avaient vu de telles armes.   
  
Aragorn en montrant les épées_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?   
  
Gaia en admirant à la lumière le tranchant de l'une d'entre elles_ Ce sont des katana.   
  
De son armoire, elle sortit les fourreaux qu'elle fixa dans son dos en les croisant au niveau des omoplates. Avec dextérité elle glissa ses armes à l'intérieur et fixa par dessus une cape marron foncé.   
  
Aragorn_ Nous voudrions vous accompagner.   
  
Gaia_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.   
  
Horlif sur le pas de la porte_ Moi au contraire je la trouve excellente.   
  
Gaia_ Dans ce cas ils seront sous TA responsabilité, Frodon même si vous êtes guéris vous n'en restez pas moins affaibli.   
  
Frodon _ Je le sais très bien mais quelque chose me pousse à vous accompagner.   
  
_ Ce n'est pas le seul dans ce cas.   
  
Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, Sam, Pippin, Merry et Arwen venaient d'apparaître juste derrière Horlif.   
  
Gaia sèchement_ Vous faites comme vous voulez après tout c'est votre vie.   
  
Sur ce elle sortit de sa chambre.   
  
Horlif_ Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, elle ne veut pas prendre la responsabilité de ce qui pourrait vous arriver.   
  
Elladan en baissant la tête_ Pourtant c'est ce qui se passera.   
  
Horlif en soupirant_ Hélas !   
  
Un chapitre de plus, envoyez moi un petit mot à sorrynowm@hotmail.com ça me ferait très plaisir  
  
Je sais que certains vont crier au sacrilège pour le choix des armes de Gaia mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour ses capacités et son caractère. 


	7. te voir combattre

...Te voir combattre   
  
Litz commençait à s'impatienter, Gaia augmenta la pression de ses jambes sur ses flancs, elle attendait que ses hommes se réunissent autour d'elle. Elle essayait de croiser leurs regards, elle n'y voyait ni doute, ni peur, cela la rassura un peu.   
  
« Général Lorn_ Je devrais vous accompagner.   
  
Gaia sèchement- Ce n'est pas la peine, de toutes façons ils ont besoin de vous pour évacuer tous les villages et veiller à la protection du roi. »   
  
Elle tenait sa revanche sur l'un de ceux qui n'avaient pas pris ses avertissements au sérieux.   
  
Horlif vint se mettre au botte à botte avec elle.   
  
« Horlif_ Nous sommes prêts.   
  
Gaia en jetant de nouveau un ?il sur les hommes regroupés derrière elle_ Allons-y. »   
  
Ils passèrent une journée entière à chevaucher, où à marcher (pour les fantassins) dans l'inquiétante forêt de Skyla, les deux seules personnes qui semblaient y être à leur aise étaient les deux généraux.   
  
« Horlif_ Il faudrait penser à s'arrêter pour avoir le temps de monter le campement avant la nuit.   
  
Gaia_ Je préfère attendre qu'on soit sorti d'ici. »   
  
Horlif hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.   
  
*****   
  
Deux heures plus tard, Gaia s'effondrait fatiguée, sur une couverture, entre deux racines, son visage baigné par la douce lumière de la lune.   
  
« Aragorn en désignant la jeune femme _ Comment une personne telle qu'elle a-t-elle pu devenir général ?   
  
Horlif un sourire aux lèvres_ Ne la jugez pas aussi vite, vous ne la connaissez pas. »  
  
L'elfe aux cheveux argentés alla poser sa cape sur le corps endormi de son amie, ce geste révélait toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle.   
  
*****  
  
Autour du feu, hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, Arwen discutait tranquillement avec ses frères.   
  
« Arwen_ Que va-t-il se passer après ? Elle ne peut pas rester plus longtemps dans ce royaume, sa place n'est pas là-bas et encore moins sur un champ de bataille.  
  
Elrohir en riant_ Et tu crois que c'est la tienne ?  
  
Elladan_ Arwen a raison, elle ne tardera pas à partir, le tout est de savoir ou ?  
  
Elrohir_ Comment peux tu être aussi sur de cela ?  
  
Elladan_ Horlif ne va pas tarder à voguer vers les Havres dans peu de temps.  
  
Arwen_ Et toi ?  
  
Elladan_ Moi aussi certainement. »  
  
*****  
  
Elle n'avait dormi que quatre heures mais cela avait été suffisant, dés les premiers du soleil elle avait grimpé à un arbre. A présent adossée au tronc, les jambes pendant le vide, elle réfléchissait à l'étrangeté de sa vie.   
  
Legolas l'observait, elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui le fascinait, une fêlure dans la carapace qu'elle s'était fabriquée qu'il pensait être le seul à voir.   
  
Les soldats commençaient peu à peu à s'agiter, bientôt ils se réveilleraient et la poursuite des Orcs reprendrait.  
  
*****  
  
Une nouvelle journée de chevauchée à travers les plaines désertiques, sans incident notable à part les plaintes des Hobbits qui ne mangeaient pas à leur faim. Gaia sur Litz était à la tête des troupes, de temps en temps elle échangeait quelques mots avec l'un de ses lieutenants, mais elle ne se mélangeait jamais avec les autres.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant la tombée de la nuit dans une clairière. Gaia après être descendu de cheval, fut entourée par quelques soldats.   
  
« Soldat 1_ S'il vous plait.   
  
Gaia_ D'accord si vous voulez, mais je pose une condition : que ce soit un combat à main nue.  
  
Soldat 2_ Tout ce que vous voulez du moment qu'on puisse vous affronter.   
  
Gaia en riant _Bon on se fait un « un contre trois » ? »   
  
Les soldats approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, la jeune femme se plaça au centre de la clairière, les trois combattants l'entourèrent rapidement.   
  
« Aragorn en donnant un coup de coude à Horlif_ Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu déséquilibré ?   
  
Horlif _Vous n'avez pas tort. En se retournant vers son amie : Gaia mets un bandeau sur tes yeux.   
  
Aragorn plus qu'étonné_ Mais... ?   
  
Horlif_ Gaia a appris à se battre bien avant d'apprendre à marcher, ne craignez rien pour elle, faites vous plutôt du souci pour les soldats. »   
  
Gaia comme lui avait demandé l'Elfe, posa un bandeau sur ses yeux, elle prit une profonde respiration et se mit en position de combat, après cinq minutes aucun des soldats n'avaient fait le moindre mouvement.   
  
« Pippin_ Pourquoi ils n'attaquent pas ?   
  
Legolas_ Si jamais ils bougent ils indiquent immédiatement leur position à Gaia. »   
  
Finalement le plus jeune des soldats se rua vers elle, rapidement elle s'était accroupie et avait balayé d'un coup de pied rotatif les jambes de son adversaire, elle sentit des mains s'abattre violemment sur ses épaules, elle parvint à saisir les poignets « étrangers » et réussi en se penchant brusquement en avant à le faire passer au dessus d'elle, elle se releva prête à contrer les autres attaques d'ou qu'elles viennent. La suivante ne se fit pas attendre, elle estima par le bruit qu'il faisait, que le troisième soldat était à moins de soixante centimètres juste en face d'elle, elle tourna alors vivement d'un quart de tour sur elle même et le toucha au niveau du ventre de la pointe de son pied, pendant ce temps le plus jeune lui avait saisi la cheville et avait réussi à la faire tomber. Elle était allongée sur le dos le plus jeune assis sur son bassin, un deuxième soldat lui bloquait les bras tandis que le troisième lui maintenait les jambes.   
  
Il lui était impossible de s'en sortir, en tout cas c'est ce que pensèrent ceux qui ne l'avaient encore jamais vu se battre, les autres savaient pertinemment qu'il en fallait plus pour qu'elle abandonne ce combat.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes elle arrêta de se débattre pour endormir la vigilance de ses « gardiens », lorsqu'elle sentit la pression sur ses membres diminuer, elle bascula sur le coté en donnant dans un premier temps un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe du plus jeune ; et simultanément un coup de poing à celui qui tenait ses bras et un coups de pied au visage du troisième.   
  
« Horlif_ ça suffit on a encore besoin d'eux !   
  
Gaia comme un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise _ C'est eux qui ont commencé.  
  
Aragorn s'approcha d'elle, intrigué_ Ou avez vous appris à vous battre ?  
  
Gaia en souriant mystérieusement_ Un peu partout.  
  
Aragorn_ Horlif a laissé entendre qu'on vous a enseigné très tôt le maniement des armes. Comment cela se fait il ?  
  
Gaia une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux_ Mon père était un grand guerrier il m'a donc élevé comme un soldat. »  
  
Aragorn voulut encore lui poser des questions mais elle s'était déjà éclipsée.  
  
« Arwen, en posant la main sur l'épaule de son fiancé_ Elle ne te parlera que lorsqu'elle en aura pris la décision, sache que sa vie n'a rien de simple , comme toi ,auparavant, elle considère comme un véritable fardeau »  
  
*****  
  
« Gandalf_ Gaia vous semblez soucieuse.  
  
Gaia_ J'ai l'étrange sensation que tout ceci n'est qu'un piège.  
  
Gandalf_ Pourquoi ?  
  
Gaia_ On les rattrape trop facilement à mon goût, ils savent qu'ils sont poursuivis mais ils ralentissent quand même leur allure.  
  
Gandalf perplexe_ Quand les aurons nous rattrapé ?  
  
Gaia_ demain. Je m'interroge sur le moyen qu'ils ont utilisé pour traverser une partie de la foret de Skyla. Plus j'y pense et plus je suis convaincue qu'ils ont l'appuie de quelqu'un.  
  
Gandalf en souriant _ Je crois que vous réfléchissez trop ! Je ne vois pas qui pourrait leur apporter de l'aide.  
  
Gaia- Dans ce cas, comment ont-ils réussi à lever la barrière magique de la forêt ?  
  
Gandalf_ Je n'ai pas la réponse. »  
  
Alors vous trouvez cette partie comment ? Je dois avouer que les scènes d'action c'est pas mon truc un petit mot à sorrynowm@hotmail.com me ferait énormément plaisir 


	8. te voir perdre pied

###### le prochain chapitre ne sera pas la suite de la fic mais les réponses aux différentes questions que l'on m'a posé si vous aussi vous avez des interrogations ou des suppositions quant à la suite de cette histoire n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail à sorrynowm@hotmail.com ou à me laisser une review sur le site #####  
  
...Te voir perdre pied   
  
Le vent se levait doucement, ramenant avec lui une odeur pestilentielle, ils n'étaient plus très loin, à cette idée Gaia sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.  
  
« Gaia en portant une main à son cou_ La magie n'est pas efficace ici.  
  
Gandalf incrédule_ Comment cela se fait il ?  
  
Gaia en haussant les épaules_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille !  
  
Gandalf_ Qui est capable de faire ça ?  
  
Gaia_ Il y a plusieurs magiciens qui peuvent le faire cependant je ne les vois pas s'associer aux Orcs.  
  
Gandalf après réflexion_ Moi non plus ! »  
  
*****  
  
A présent ils sortaient d'un bois, devant eux se tenaient plus d'une centaine d'Orcs prêts à l'attaque.  
  
« Gaia en hurlant_ Tous à vos postes ! Puis en se retournant vers Arwen : Protége les Hobbits et Gandalf.  
  
Arwen _Mais...  
  
Gaia_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte ! Tu le fais point final ! »  
  
Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique, d'ailleurs il n'y en eut aucune.  
  
Gaia, dont une peur sourde lui tenaillait l'estomac, n'avait qu'une envie : plonger au c?ur de la bataille. Elle observa ses soldas entrain de se préparer, leur sérénité la calma, d'un geste large elle ôta sa cape, découvrant ainsi ses armes, à présent elle était prête à se battre.  
  
« Gaia se penchant à l'oreille de son cheval_ Mon Litz, je t'aime trop pour te mêler à ça, attends moi dans les bois, que les Dieux nous garde ! »  
  
Elle sauta du dos de l'étalon et le laissa partir vers les bois.  
  
« Aragorn en venant aux cotés de la jeune femme _ Vous ne dégainez pas ?  
  
Gaia_ Pas pour le moment ! Gandalf vous pouvez venir deux minutes ?  
  
Gandalf_ Bien sur. »  
  
Gaia saisit une dague, dont le manche ressemblait à celui de ses épées, accrochée à l'extérieur d'une de ses chevilles et se trancha l'intérieur du poignet droit puis elle la tendit au magicien.  
  
« Gandalf intrigué_ Qu'est ce que je dois en faire ? »  
  
Elle lui prit la main, lui fit une entaille au niveau de l'index, pressa la blessure pour qu'une goutte de sang en sorte et la fit tomber dans sa propre coupure.  
  
« Aragorn_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
  
Gaia_ Ceci me permettra de savoir tout ce qui peut lui arriver durant cet affrontement.  
  
Gandalf_ Comment se fait il que vous connaissiez ce rite ?  
  
Gaia_ Je me suis souvenu que mon père l'utilisait fréquemment avant les grandes batailles.  
  
Aragorn_ C'est ainsi que vous avez su que le village avait été attaqué ?  
  
Gaia_ Exac... »  
  
Gaia ne poursuivit pas sa phrase car elle perçut des mouvements dans les rangs des Orcs.  
  
« Gaia à elle même_ Ils ne vont pas tarder à charger. »  
  
*****  
  
Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, les branches des arbres aux alentours s'entrechoquaient sous l'effet du vent, les chevaux avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place ils ressentaient la tension ambiante.  
  
L'heure fatidique approchait.  
  
*****  
  
Nul ne savait qui avait commencé, mais de toutes façons ils n'essayaient même pas de le savoir, pris au milieu de la mêlée, ils pensaient surtout à sauver leur peau et à tuer le plus d'ennemis possibles.  
  
Gaia faisait tournoyer ses sabres dans tous les sens, tranchant ça et là des têtes, des bras...Elle était rapide, agile , précise ce qui faisait d'elle une guerrière hors pair.  
  
Les flèches de Legolas atteignaient avec précision toutes leurs cibles, la hache de Gimli, l'épée d'Aragorn faisaient des ravages, les talents de combattants d'Horlif et des jumeaux décimaient les rangs ennemis mais tout cela n'empêchait pas les soldats du Royaume de Cyrian de tomber au champ de bataille.  
  
Gaia voyant que les soldats à sa droite étaient débordés, alla les aider, mais à peine arrivée, elle remarqua que le jeune soldat, avec qui elle s'était battue la veille, était entouré par cinq Orcs, il lui était impossible de s'en sortir. Elle s'élança vers lui mais c'était trop tard, il venait de tomber, son sang se répandant sur l'herbe fraîche.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, elle se sentit impuissant et responsable, une nouvelle fois elle avait envie de mourir, mourir à la place de ce jeune homme qui avait encore toute sa vie devant lui, cette vie qu'elle avait tant de mal à supporter. Elle aurait, sans regret, échangé sa place contre celle du soldat.  
  
Elle laissa tomber ses sabres, prête à recevoir sa sentence mais celle-ci n'arriva pas, Horlif et Aragorn repoussaient les ennemis qui voulaient l'attaquer.  
  
« Horlif d'une voix suppliante_ Gaia reprend toi nous avons besoin de toi. »  
  
Elle ne réagissait toujours pas et les assauts se multipliaient, les deux combattants malgré leur rapidité avaient de plus en plus de mal à les contenir.  
  
Un rayon de soleil se refléta sur un métal brillant autour du cou d'un Orc, en voyant cela elle ramassa ses armes et partit seule à sa poursuite.  
  
Elle n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée si il avait été seul, mais voilà ils étaient dix et ils avaient réussi à l'éloigner de son armée.  
  
« Gaia_ Oups ! »  
  
Elle savait qu'elle pouvait les battre si ils attaquaient de façon désordonnée mais ils avaient été capable de la faire tomber dans leur piège, tout cela avait été prévu il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle compte sur une mésentente quelconque.  
  
« Gaia _ Avant qu'on commence, je peux vous poser une question : Qui a manigancé ça ? »  
  
La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un long grognement.  
  
« Gaia_ Merci de m'aider ! »  
  
Habituellement elle utilisait l'ironie pour déstabiliser, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'ici ça ne servait à rien, elle ne pu s'en empêcher.  
  
Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit un Orc poser ses mains grossières sur le métal argenté tellement cher à son c?ur.  
  
« Gaia hors d'elle_ Bas les pattes ! Ce n'est pas à toi ! »  
  
Elle l'attaqua sans faire attention et se retrouva rapidement plaquée au sol, vulnérable.  
  
« Gaia_ Et merde, je me suis encore faite avoir ! »  
  
Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se dégager rapidement, car elle savait parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie : la tuer.  
  
*****  
  
Le soleil se couchait sur le champ de bataille, les corps entremêlés des Humains et des Orcs jonchaient le sol. Tout était terminé c'était l'heure de compter les morts.  
  
« Horlif_ Aragorn, avez vous vu Gaia ? »  
  
Aragorn haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.  
  
Horlif interrogea tous les soldats encore debout, amis aucun ne pu lui donner une réponse satisfaisante.  
  
« Gandalf_ Que se passe t il ?  
  
Horlif_ Gaia a disparu.  
  
Gandalf inquiet_ Elle ne doit pas être loin, elle ne peut pas être loin ! »  
  
Horlif avait un mauvais pressentiment, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était prête à se laisser tuer. Au loin il aperçut Legolas s'approcher d'une ombre étrange, il accourut et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.  
  
Gaia couverte de sang, debout au milieu de cadavres d'Orcs, combien y en avaient ils ?  
  
Il ne saurait le dire car d'eux ils ne restaient que des morceaux, la personne qui avait fait cela s'était acharnée sur eux. Et cette personne n'était autre que Gaia, celle-ci en entendant les Elfes s'approcher avait relevé sa tête, qu'elle gardait jusque là baissé. Ses yeux bleus si expressifs avaient laissé place à deux pupilles noires vides de tous sentiments.  
  
Elle portait à son annulaire, une bague argentée gravée au nom de Monada, Horlif la reconnut aisément car son amie lui en avait souvent parlé.  
  
« Horlif_ Legolas ne l'approchez pas.   
  
Legolas_ on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !  
  
Horlif _ Si jamais on fait le moindre mouvement, elle nous tue. Dans l'état où elle est, elle est incapable de discerner un ami d'un allié. »  
  
*****  
  
Gaia était restée de longues heures debout, regardant alternativement l'anneau et les morceaux d'Orcs éparpillés autour d'elle, avant de rejoindre ce qu'il restait de soldats. Tous l'évitaient car ils avaient aperçu son regard de tueuse.  
  
« Sam en retenant Frodon par la manche_ N'y allez pas monsieur Frodon, elle est dangereuse.  
  
Frodon_ Lâche moi Sam, je dois lui parler. »  
  
Il s'approcha doucement de sa garde malade, elle était assise par terre, ses bras entourant ses jambes, basculant sans cesse d'avant en arrière, les yeux fermés. Instinctivement elle les rouvrit en entendant les pas du Hobbit.  
  
« Frodon _Je ne voulais pas vous déranger  
  
Gaia en lui faisant un pale sourire_ Vous ne me dérangez pas .Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?  
  
Frodon en désignant l'annulaire de la jeune femme_ Est ce que c'est... ?  
  
Gaia en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté_ C'est l'un des neufs anneaux destinés aux Hommes, autrefois il appartenait à ma famille.  
  
Frodon _ Comment se fait-il qu'il se soit retrouvé ici ?  
  
Gaia_ Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ce n'est pas rassurant. »  
  
Voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez ça me fera très plaisir dans ce chapitre vous avez pu entrapercevoir la noirceur de Gaia mais elle n'est pas que cela.  
  
##### je vous rappelle que j'attends vos commentaires afin de compléter ceux que j'ai déjà d'ailleurs je remercie tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyé et plus particulièrement Eryna Khan ##### 


	9. te voir partir

*****Je sais j'avais dis que le nouveau chapitre serait dédié à vos questions mais je préfère attendre un peu, donc si une question vous turlupine n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'y répondrai*****  
  
***** je voudrai remercier ma bêta lectrice Eryna Khan pour ses conseils avisés et aussi pour m'avoir motivé à rectifier ce chapitre*****  
  
...Te voir partir  
  
*****  
  
Plus les pas s'approchaient d'elle, plus la bulle bleue qui l'entourait devenait lumineuse. A tel point qu'elle effrayait ce qui la suivait. En entendant les pas s'éloignaient la fillette ouvrit les yeux et desserra son petit poing, la bulle disparue.  
  
Elle tenta de se lever, en vain, toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. Si ce qui l'avait traquée ne la tuait pas, ce serait la faim qui le ferait.  
  
*****  
  
Après avoir enterré les leurs, ils repartirent vers le royaume de Cyrian, ils mirent quatre jours avant d'atteindre ce havre de paix, la fatigue d'après combat ce faisant largement ressentir.  
  
Les rues avaient été fleuries, les femmes avaient étendu entre les fenêtres des draps de couleurs vives et les enfants portaient leurs plus beaux vêtements, tout cela pour accueillir comme il se doit leur armée victorieuse. Une fête même avait été préparée !  
  
Gaia se tenait en dehors de tout cela, incapable d'oublier la vue du jeune homme agonisant. Des hommes étaient morts et pourtant on se réjouissait. Gimli qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, remarqua que cette bataille avait visiblement affaibli la jeune femme, celle-ci avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés et un visage plus que livide.  
  
Lorsque Gaia pénétra dans le château, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de demander une audience au Roi. Elle avait pris une grande décision, trop de choses lui semblaient incohérentes, elle devait lui parler mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle quitte ce royaume pour un temps indéterminé.  
  
*****  
  
Gandalf et Horlif assis autour d'une table sous un chêne profitaient du relatif calme que leur offrait le jardin pour se reposer un peu, alors que le magicien laissait son esprit vagabonder librement, l'Elfe, lui, parcourait un livre sur l'histoire du royaume de Cyrian qu'il connaissait par coeur pour l'avoir déjà lu au moins une centaine de fois.  
  
« Gandalf en tirant sur sa pipe_ Horlif, je m'inquiète à propos de cet anneau. Elle ne devrait pas le porter !  
  
Horlif ne levant même pas les yeux de son ouvrage_ Ne vous alarmez pas pour cela, l'Anneau n'agit que sur les Humains or on ne peut pas vraiment la considérer comme tel.  
  
Gandalf énervé par l'indolence dont faisait preuve l'Elfe_ Mais on ne sait pas non plus quels effets il pourrait avoir sur elle. »  
  
Horlif referma son livre et regarda dans les yeux le magicien, il connaissait Gaia par coeur, il savait très bien ce qu'elle projetait de faire même si elle ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, mais il se devait de rassurer son ami.  
  
« Horlif _ Vous n'avez pas tort, cependant elle ne l'enlèvera pas non plus et ce quelques soient les risques. Mais rassurez vous elle va bientôt se décider à aller voir la seule personne capable de répondre à toutes ses interrogations. »  
  
*****  
  
Gaia ressenti cet habituel frisson qui parcourait son dos lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau du Roi, cette pièce était petite et mal éclairée, elle y étouffait ; pourtant il fut un temps ou la seule idée de se retrouver dans ce lieu la transportait de joie mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu' IL était mort. Respectueusement elle s'agenouilla devant le nouveau Roi mais ce dernier n'apprécia pas que celle qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus proche de lui change ses habitudes du fait de son couronnement, en lui prenant délicatement la main il l'obligea à se relever.  
  
« Roi Elvin_ Gaia vous savez que vous n'avez pas à respecter le protocole lorsque nous sommes seuls, vous me connaissez trop bien pour ça.   
  
Gaia était incapable de dire quoique ce soit, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche, elle savait le choc que sa nouvelle aurait sur le roi et elle ne se sentait pas prête à être la cause d'une de ses souffrances pourtant il le fallait, par respect pour lui, elle ne pouvait quitter le royaume qui l'avait recueilli comme une voleuse.  
  
« Gaia en le fuyant du regard_ C'est justement parce que je vous connais si bien que ce que j'ai à vous demander est si dur. »  
  
Il perçu dans ses yeux une peur mais il était incapable d'en discerner l'origine.  
  
« Roi Elvin_ Vous m'effrayez, qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ? »  
  
Elle prit le ton qu'elle utilisait habituellement avec les Grands du royaume lorsque ceux-ci oubliaient qui elle était réellement, elle savait refroidir immédiatement une personne rien qu'en utilisant cette intonation, elle remit donc son masque impassible, qu'elle n'utilisait jamais avec lui habituellement, afin de lui annoncer son départ.  
  
Gaia_ Roi Elvin, je vous demande, la permission de quitter le royaume de Cyrian et ceci pour un temps indéterminé.   
  
Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles, il ne comprenait pas ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.   
  
Roi Elvin _ Pour quelles raisons, vous a-t-on manqué de respect ? Ai-je fais quelques choses de mal ?  
  
Gaia en souriant à cette remarque plus qu'infantile _ Non mon roi, mais je sens que quelque chose se prépare et qu'hélas j'aurai un rôle important à y jouer.  
  
Roi Elvin_ Mais quelle est cette chose qui semble vous effrayer ?  
  
A travers l'une des petites fenêtres de la pièce elle pouvait voir des femmes préparaient cette fête à laquelle elle ne désirait pas réellement assister, elle resta ainsi quelques minutes à fixer cet étrange manège avant de prendre la peine de répondre au roi.  
  
Gaia_ Je ne le sais pas encore, c'est pour cela que je dois partir afin de trouver des réponses.  
  
Il voyait bien que ce départ la déchirait, il décida de ne pas insister. Roi Elvin_ Je ne peux pas aller contre votre volonté mais revenez nous vite, vous manquerez au peuple de Cyrian et encore plus à moi même. »  
  
Il prit les délicates mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle il ôta de son poignet un bracelet en argent incrusté de rubis et lui tendit.  
  
« Roi Elvin_ Ceci vous appartient, je pense qu'à présent vous en aurez plus besoin que moi ».  
  
Gaia passa le bracelet à son propre poignet, elle sortit sans un regard pour le souverain, une larme coulait le long de sa joue.  
  
*****  
  
Lorsque le roi Elvin annonça, sans en expliquer les raisons, au cours du banquet donné dans la soirée, le départ de Gaia, les convives ne purent retenir un cri d'étonnement. Ils se demandaient ce que leur royaume deviendrait sans elle. Mais la jeune femme les rassura en leur promettant de revenir le plus tôt possible.  
  
*****  
  
Horlif était assis sur un des appuis de fenêtre de sa chambre, il observait la lune lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups frappés sur sa porte.  
  
« Horlif_ Entrez.  
  
Gaia en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement_ Je te dérange ?  
  
Horlif un sourire aux lèvres_ Non tu peux entrer. »  
  
La jeune femme vint se poster à coté de lui.  
  
« Horlif_ Tu t'es enfin décidé à quitter ce royaume.  
  
Gaia_ On dirait que ça te fait plaisir !  
  
Horlif_ Non, mais ta place n'est pas ici et tu le sais.  
  
Gaia d'un air sombre _ Je le sais mais tu vois quand je dis chez moi c'est le royaume de Cyrian que je désigne et pas ... »  
  
Elle ne voulait pas terminer sa phrase, pas prononcer ce nom qui lui brûlait les lèvres, cela fasait si longtemps qu'elle l'avait banni de son vocabulaire.  
  
« Horlif_ Et non pas l'endroit ou tu es née, Gaia il va falloir un jour que tu réalises que tu ne peux pas changer ton passé et que tu dois faire face à ton futur !  
  
Gaia résignée_ Je sais.  
  
Horlif_ Tu as peur ? »  
  
Gaia fit un léger signe de tête.  
  
« Horlif_ Peur d'être rejetée ? Mais moi je ne te repousserai jamais je serai toujours là pour toi.  
  
Gaia hors d'elle_ C'est pour ça que tu pars !  
  
Horlif_ Tu pourrais venir avec moi.  
  
Gaia_ Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible  
  
Horlif_ Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as une destinée à accomplir ?  
  
Gaia en baissant la tête_ Oui.  
  
Horlif_ Arrête ça, tu l'as déjà accepté alors pourquoi tu continues à te poser des questions.  
  
Gaia_ Ce n'est pas parce que je reconnais avoir une destinée que je l'accepte ! »  
  
Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler méditant les paroles de l'autre.  
  
« Gaia_ Est ce que tu vas m'accompagner ?  
  
Horlif en souriant_ Bien sur, j'ai promis qu'aussi longtemps que je serai en Terre du Milieu je ne te lâcherai pas d'un pouce.  
  
Gaia en rougissant _Merci. »  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour prendre le petit déjeuner; que Pippin et Merry se disputer le dernier pain au lait de la corbeille posée devant eux, Gaia décida d'évoquer son prochain départ.  
  
« Gaia_ Gandalf, je souhaiterai me joindre à vous pour aller à Fondcombe. Est ce que cela est possible ?  
  
Gandalf un peu surpris de cette question, ne prit même pas e temps de demander leur accord aux autres.  
  
Gandalf_ Bien sur ma chère amie, c'est avec plaisir que nous ferons route avec vous.  
  
Elrohir heureux de cette nouvelle_ Père sera heureux de te voir !  
  
Gaia_ Et ce sera réciproque. »  
  
*****  
  
Deux jours plus tard Gaia montée sur Litz suivi de la Communauté, des jumeaux et d'Horlif, passaient le pont-levis sous les yeux attristés des habitants du royaume de Cyrian. Ce qu 'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle passerait des mois loin de ce royaume qu'elle considérait comme sa véritable patrie.  
  
J'adore toujours vos commentaires alors n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer à sorrynowm@wanadoo.fr  
  
Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans deux semaines et après je ferai une pause pour cause d'examens 


	10. faire route avec toi

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas exception faite de Gaia et d'Horlif, de même que la chanson utilisée dans cette partie  
  
Bonne lecture   
  
################  
  
...Faire route avec toi  
  
Cela faisait une heure qu'ils s'étaient arrêtes, la nuit était tombée,les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel, réunis autour du feu, ils évoquaient ,les yeux remplis de tendresse, les histoires de leur enfance insouciante.   
  
Pippin qui venait de raconter une des innombrables farces qu'il avait faite avec son cousin se retourna vivement vers Gaia un sourire aux lèvres.   
  
"Pippin_ C'est à votre tour Gaia."   
  
Elle n'aimait guère parler de son passé si déchirant, si trouble mais la douceur, la pénombre de la nuit mais aussi l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour les gens qui l'entouraient, réussit à la convaincre de se confier.   
  
"Gaia_ Je me rappelle que lorsque j'étais enfant j'avais très peur du noir, alors pour me rassurer, mon père se glissait dans ma chambre, le soir juste avant que je m'endorme, afin de me chanter une berceuse. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrai oublier ces moments."   
  
Pippin qui savait très bien faire craquer la jeune femme en prenant son air de chien battu, désirait entendre cette chanson.   
  
"Pippin_ S'il vous plait chantez la nous.   
  
Gaia de bonne grâce_ Si vous voulez.»   
  
La voix délicate de la jeune femme s'éleva dans la nuit étoilée se mariant à merveille avec le doux bruit du vent dans les arbres.   
  
Dors  
  
Oublie les blessures lâches du temps  
  
Dors  
  
Ne réveille pas tes yeux d'océan  
  
Dors  
  
Laisse ton âme libre  
  
Aux désirs que tu crois  
  
Garde ta flamme vive  
  
Je serai toujours là  
  
Même si tu ne me vois pas  
  
Dors  
  
Ma petite fée, mon c?ur, mon ange  
  
Dors  
  
Laisse-moi couvrir tes ailes blanches  
  
Et ton corps  
  
Je veillerai sur tes pas  
  
Je serai près de toi  
  
Oh, je te promets  
  
Que si un jour tu tombes  
  
Ce sera dans mes bras  
  
Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras  
  
Dors  
  
Laisse les étoiles te sourire  
  
Dors   
  
Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de chanter, elle vit ça et là certains de ses compagnons essuyaient une larme qui perlait au coin de leurs yeux, elle même eut du mal à les retenir, après autant de temps elle souffrait toujours autant en évoquant ce passé heureux.   
  
*****   
  
Gaia commençait à se sentir plus à son aise dans cette communauté. Elle discutait beaucoup avec Legolas de la nature et des animaux, Frodon lui parlait de la Comté et du mode de vie des Hobbits et avec Aragorn elle évoquait les armes, d'ailleurs elle lui avait demandé à de nombreuse reprises de l'affronter mais il refusait catégoriquement, avait-il peur de perdre face à elle?   
  
Horlif et Gandalf la surveillaient du coin de l'?il de peur que l'Anneau ait une quelconque influence sur son comportement.   
  
*****   
  
La lune avait remplacé le soleil depuis quelques heures déjà, Legolas profitait du calme relatif de la forêt, ou ils avaient monté leur campement, pour laisser son esprit s'évader.   
  
Un bruit le fit sursauter, il se dirigea vers son origine, il la vit entrain de nager dans un lac, les rayons de l'astre glissaient légèrement sur sa peau soyeuse. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et se retourna vers lui, l'eau jusqu'aux épaules.  
  
"Gaia_ Prince Legolas, votre passe-temps préféré est-il d'espionner les femmes entrain de se baigner ? Je dis cela car c'est la deuxième fois que je vous surprends à le faire.   
  
Legolas rougissant_ Je suis désolé.  
  
Gaia en riant_ Ne le soyez pas ce serait plutôt à moi de faire plus attention à ce que l'on ne me surprenne pas."  
  
Elle replongea, laissant un Legolas rêveur et perplexe sur la berge celui- ci fit quelques pas en arrière son regard accrocha le tas de vêtements de la jeune femme, dessus était négligemment déposé un bracelet aux premiers abords il crut qu'il était fait dans un métal argenté couramment utilisé chez les humains mais en y regardant de plus prés il remarqua qu'en fait c'était un métal plus rare et plus précieux, bien connu de ceux de sa race.   
  
*****  
  
Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils avaient repris la route, le soleil avait du mal à percer la couche de nuages, l'ambiance dans la Communauté s'en ressentait.   
  
"Gaia_ Horlif tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une odeur étrange ?   
  
Horlif en haussant les épaules_ Demande au Nain !   
  
Gaia_ D'accord, encore heureux que Gimli n'ait rien entendu ! Legolas vous ne sentez pas quelque chose d'étrange ?   
  
Legolas surpris_ Non, il n'y a rien d'anormal."  
  
Gaia se demanda si ce n'était pas la proximité avec le royaume des Elfes qui la rendait tellement nerveuse, mais une flèche lui écorchant la joue la sortit brutalement de ses réflexions. Elle essaya de distinguait ou s'était caché l'archer qui venait de les attaquer mais elle n'y parvint pas, elle sortit ses sabres mais ce n'était que des armes dérisoires face à des flèches ! Legolas, Horlif et les jumeaux l'arc à la main tiraient dans tous les sens , mais ils continuaient à être arrosé par un flot continu de flèches ennemies.   
  
« Frodon paniqué_ Gandalf ! »   
  
Gaia se retourna vivement vers le jeune Hobbit qui tenait dans ses bras Sam, ensanglanté. Il fallait qu 'elle fasse rapidement quelque chose pour protéger ses compagnons. Elle ferma fortement ses magnifiques yeux couleur océan, une énorme bulle bleue, sortit de nulle part les enveloppa. Ils eurent presque tous un mouvement de recul.   
  
« Gaia_ N'ayez pas peur vous ne craignez rien les flèches à présent ne peuvent plus nous atteindre, par contre vous pouvez toujours en envoyer. »   
  
Le temps n'était pas aux questions mais à l'action, il fallait d'abord trouver ou se cachaient leurs assaillants. Les Elfes tentaient de se concentrer au maximum pour percevoir le moindre mouvement pouvant leur indiquer une direction. Gaia quant à elle se tenait debout au centre de cette immense sphère bleue où rebondissaient les flèches perturbant ainsi leurs ennemis à un point tel que ceux ci se mirent finalement à découvert. C'était des hommes sales, vêtus de tuniques sombres, l'arc à la main et l'épée à la ceinture bien qu'ils en aient l'allure ce n'était pas de simples brigands. L'un d'eux, certainement le chef ; désigna successivement Gaia, Gandalf et Aragorn, la bulle empêchait leurs paroles de parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme. A partir de cet instant les ennemis furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire.  
  
Lorsque Legolas se retourna après avoir attaché les deux derniers prisonniers, il vit deux corps allongés dans la poussière, l'un dans un état plus inquiétant que l'autre.   
  
Sam avait été touché par une flèche au niveau de la cuisse, ses veines tout autour de la plaie ressortaient fortement mais au lieu d'être bleues foncées elles étaient vertes, son regard fiévreux s'attarda un instant sur l'Elfe avant qu'ils ne ferment les yeux.   
  
Legolas qui n'avait pas vraiment saisi la gravité de la situation.  
  
« Legolas_ Que se passe t-il Gandalf?  
  
Gandalf l'air perplexe_ La flèche qu'il a reçu était empoisonnée. »  
  
Frodon qui serrait aussi fort que possible son ami contre sa poitrine comme pour le retenir un peu plus longtemps sur cette terre.  
  
« Frodon_ Vous allez le guérir, hein? »  
  
Gandalf avait du mal à avouer au hobbit la gravité de la blessure et son impuissance face à celle-ci.   
  
« Gandalf_ Je suis désolé mais ce poison m'est totalement inconnu, de plus son action est fulgurante. »   
  
Frodon se retourna vers Aragorn croyant trouver un peu d'espoir dans le regard du rôdeur.   
  
« Aragorn en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux_ Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire, de plus nous sommes à plus d'une demie journée, aller et retour, à cheval de la demeure du seigneur Elrond le temps d'y aller il sera déjà trop tard.   
  
Frodon révolté_ Vous n'allez pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire!  
  
Gandalf d'une voix douce et posée_ Ne vous inquiétez pas je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va pouvoir nous aider. »  
  
Il se retourna pensant voir, comme quelques minutes auparavant, Horlif penché au dessus de Gaia évanouis, mais ils avaient disparu.   
  
« Gandalf_ Ou sont-ils?  
  
Aragorn un peu perdu_ Je ne les ai pas vu.  
  
Arwen d'un air décidé_ Je vais les chercher.  
  
Aragorn_ je vais m'en occuper, les bois sont dangereux.  
  
Arwen_ Laisse je peux très bien le faire.   
  
Elladan et Elrohir_ Nous allons t'accompagner.  
  
Legolas_ Je viens aussi »   
  
*****   
  
Gaia s'était effondrée comme une masse, à présent, son visage livide ballottait de gauche à droite alors qu'Horlif la portait à l'écart de la route. L'Elfe avait l'impression de tenir dans ses bras une poupée désarticulée. Il pressait le pas, le temps comptait s'ils voulaient venir en aide à Sam.  
  
La vue du fleuve le rassura, sans ralentir son allure il pénétra dans l'eau glacée, lorsque Gaia fut entièrement immergée dans le liquide, il la lâcha et retourna sur le bord.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les quatre autres Elfes arrivèrent, ils ne virent que l'ancien régent regardait fixement l'eau.   
  
« Arwen en regardant partout_ Où est Gaia? »  
  
D'un geste large il montra l'étendue devant lui. Ils parvinrent à y distinguer, non sans mal, une forme immobile.   
  
« Legolas _ Mais vous etes fou? »  
  
Le jeune prince voulut entrer dans l'eau pour la repêcher mais la main puissante d'Horlif l'en empêcha.   
  
« Horlif_ Elle ne risque rien. De plus si vous voulez sauver votre ami faites moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. »   
  
Ils restèrent de longues minutes à attendre le moindre signe de vie de la part de la jeune femme mais rien ne se passait, Legolas lançait des regards affolés aux jumeaux et à leur soeur mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un léger sourire de la princesse Elfe, pas de quoi le rassurer ! Horlif s'agenouilla et plongea sa main dans le fleuve, l'eau s'était nettement réchauffée.   
  
« Horlif, comme si cela était évident_ Elle est entrain de se réveiller. »   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaia remontait à la surface, elle porta la main à sa gorge dans l'espoir de trouver de l'air, elle toussa violemment deux ou trois fois puis s'avança vers les Elfes .Ses vêtements lui collant à la peau modifiaient légèrement sa démarche naturellement sensuelle.   
  
« Gaia en portant sa main au poignet_ Horlif c'est toi qui a mon bracelet?   
  
Horlif lui tendant l'objet qu'elle cherchait_ Je te l'ai ôté avant de te plonger dans l'eau.   
  
Gaia en le prenant délicatement entre ses doigts_ Tu as bien fait. Comment va Sam?   
  
Arwen_ Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le sauver. »   
  
Gaia en entendant cela couru rapidement rejoindre le Semi Homme encore allongé sur le bord de la route. Elle ne laisserait pas un innocent mourir, une fois de plus, sans lui porter secours   
  
« Gaia_ Poussez vous! »   
  
Elle se pencha sur le Hobbit, son regard s'assombrissait, elle n'avait plus vu de blessure de ce genre depuis des années, elle savait qui était à l'origine de ce piége; mais elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur cela, elle avait mieux à faire.  
  
« Frodon inquiet_ Vous allez pouvoir l'aider?  
  
Gaia l'air préoccupé_ Je vais faire de mon mieux. »  
  
Comme lors de la guérison de Frodon, elle ferma les yeux, une lueur moins vive que la première fois jaillit de sa paume droite.  
  
Gandalf parut rassuré, alors que Gimli, Merry, Pippin et Aragorn semblaient quant à eux plutôt effrayés.  
  
Le visage de Gaia et sa main se crispèrent sous la douleur fulgurante qui envahissait son corps. Combien de temps pourrait-elle encore tenir? Elle espérait pouvoir le soigner avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Une sphère verte s'éleva dans les airs, c'étaient le poison qu'elle venait de retirer des veines de Sam.  
  
Horlif se posta derrière elle, il avait remarqué la difficulté qu'elle avait à poursuivre son effort, bientôt elle serait de nouveau à bout de force, et cette fois il ne pourrait plus rien pour elle.   
  
La blessure de Sam commençait peu à peu à se refermer, il rouvrit les yeux au moment ou Gaia s'évanouissait de nouveau, Horlif la rattrapa de justesse.   
  
« Horlif en s'adressant à Sam_ Elle n'a pas pu finir, mais à présent vous etes hors de dangers.   
  
Gandalf_ Je vais terminer de m'occuper de lui.   
  
Horlif_ Merci.   
  
Arwen _ Il faut l'immerger à nouveau dans l'eau!   
  
Horlif une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux_ Au point où elle en est ça ne servirait à rien, elle a utilisé beaucoup trop d'énergie.  
  
Legolas_ Que va-t-il se passer pour elle?   
  
Horlif en haussant les épaules et en baissant la tête_ Je ne sais pas ça ne lui est jamais arrivé depuis que je la connais.  
  
Elladan plein d'espoir_ Père saura certainement ce qu'il faut faire.   
  
Elrohir sûr de lui_ Il la connaît mieux que nous! »   
  
Horlif confia quelques minutes son précieux fardeau à Elladan, il monta à cheval et la reprit délicatement dans ses bras avant de partir au galop en direction de Fondcombe.   
  
Merry en se penchant légèrement pour murmurer à l'oreille de Pippin son incompréhension face à ce qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux   
  
« Merry_ Tu comprends quelque chose à tout ça?   
  
Pippin_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler. »   
  
Aragorn se remit en selle, les images de Gaia entrain de soigner Sam passaient en boucle dans son esprit, elle n'était pas une simple femme cela était visible dés le premier regard, cependant malgré tous ses efforts il était incapable de la cerner, il ne faisait pas réellement attention à la route, son cheval suivant celui d'Arwen, préférant se concentrer sur ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Ils prirent la route pour Fondcombe, la chevauchée leur parut durer une éternité. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la demeure royale, ils aperçurent Elrond se précipiter vers Horlif qui se tenait à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement d'eux.   
  
Elrond_ Eléa? Horlif que s'est-il passé?   
  
Aragorn qui avait réussi à entendre ce que venait de dire son père adoptif_ Eléa?   
  
Gandalf ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il répondit à Aragorn ni à l'effet que cela aurait dans le futur.  
  
Gandalf en descendant de cheval_ C'est le véritable prénom de Gaia.   
  
#################  
  
Voila un nouveau chapitre servi sur un plateau d'argent le prochain chapitre sera consacré à mes réponses quant aux interrogations dont vous m'avez fait part (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à continuer à me faire part de vos réflexions j'y répondrai avec plaisir)  
  
Je vous donne un petit avant goût des sujets abordés :  
  
_ L'origine du prénom Gaia  
  
_ Sur son passé  
  
_ Sur ses incroyables capacités au combat  
  
_Sur le style d'écriture  
  
Mais rassurez vous je ne suis pas folle je ne vais pas vous y dévoiler tout le mystère Gaia (ou plutôt je devrai dire à présent Eléa !)  
  
Je tiens encore à remercier tout ce qui m'ont envoyé ou laissé une review mais aussi Eryna Khan 


	11. intermède

Intermède  
  
Je profite de ce "nouveau chapitre" pour répondre à certaines de vos interrogations (enfin celles que j'ai reçu!) Je sais que le dernier chapitre vous a laissé dans l'expectative, mais c'est fait pour! Le premier qui dit que je suis tordue n'a pas tout a fait tort.  
  
Je vais apporter quelques rectifications à cette partie car entre temps j'ai écris deux nouveaux chapitres qui ne suivent pas tout a fait les spoilers que je vous ai donné. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver courant de la semaine prochaine.  
  
1) j'ai reçu quelques remarques sur le prénom Gaia donc on va commencer avec ça: j'ai écris les trois premiers chapitres sans avoir trouvé le prénom de l'héroïne principale (ce qui est très pratique!!!!Si si je vous assure) j'ai donc feuilleté un de mes livres sur la mythologie et je suis tombée sur Gaia déesse de la Terre, mère d'Ouranos (le Ciel) avec qui elle eut trois Cyclopes et les 12 Titans. (Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter mais c'est une déesse importante dans le monde Grec car elle est la créatrice de la Terre). De plus je voulais créer une atmosphère particulière pour le royaume de Cyrian, je voulais que ce royaume soit très indépendant du reste de la Terre du milieu qu'il vive en autarcie avec donc peu de contact avec les peuples les entourant et donc qu'ils aient leur religion propre et je n'ai pas voulu en créer une parce que je galère déjà beaucoup sur les noms de lieux et de perso alors je ne voulais pas me donner du travail supplémentaire (et oui je suis un peu fainéante!).  
  
Un autre royaume va faire son apparition sous peu et lui sera plus basé sur le model de Sparte la cité guerrière.   
  
2) Le prénom Eléa quant à lui vient de l'héroïne de '"la nuit des temps" de Barjavel, qui est l'un de mes livres de chevet (c'est plutôt celui de mon père actuellement vu qu'il me l'a kidnappé!!!! je vais le récupérer!!!!). Mais sans rire si vous cherchez une bonne histoire de sciences fiction avec de l'amour, l'opposition sciences-politique....... je vous le recommande. Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à avoir lu ce que je considère comme un chef d'?uvre.  
  
3)j'ai eu beaucoup de remarques sur le passé de Gaia je l'avoue que j'entretiens "le flou artistique" vous ne commencerez à avoir de réelles infos que dans trois ou quatre chapitres ( même si j'ai semé ça et là quelques indices sur ses origines mais apparemment vous ne les avez pas relevé relisez « d'abord te rencontrer » il y en a un superbe, que personne n'a encore trouvé à ce jour), vous aurez alors les explications sur ses aptitudes exceptionnelles au combat (car on m'a un peu reproché le manque de réalisme de l'affrontement entre Gaia et les 3 soldats, je fais mon mea-culpa j'ai peut-être légèrement exagéré, mais seulement légèrement) mais il ne faut pas l'oublier son père était un grand guerrier (c'est elle- même qui le dit !) elle a donc hérité de ses facultés.  
  
4) Je déclare sur l'honneur que Gaia n'a rien d'une fille parfaite elle a déjà montré des signes de violence extrême et elle le fera encore dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
5) Quant à la petite fille? Je crois que c'est clair maintenant!  
  
6) Mettez vous d'accord à propos de l'histoire d'amour (parce qu'il y en aura une c'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis cette fic dans la catégorie action/ aventure/ romance) car j'entends plein de choses contraires : Horlif, Frodon, Legolas, Aragorn, le roi Elvin... En tout cas moi je sais mais peut être arriverez vous à me faire changer d'avis? Qui sait?  
  
7) On m'a reproché aussi que cette fic était trop centrée sur Gaia, elle va peu à peu se décentrer (déjà elle passe le prochain chapitre évanouis!) mais pas trop non plus parce que c'est quand même l'héroïne principale!   
  
8) Je remercie ceux qui lisent "continuer à vivre" ma fic sur Xmen et qui m'envoient des reviews. Oui je compte utiliser le même procédé narratif dans un des chapitres qui vont arriver (c'est à dire écrire les pensées du personnage) vous aurez droit aux pensées torturées de Gaia. Le chapitre s'appellera « .. lire dans tes pensées » je suis en train de terminer de l'écrire, ce chapitre me permettra de dévoiler un peu les intentions d'Eléa.   
  
9) On me demande souvent combien de chapitres comptera cette fic? Pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas le plan n'est pas vraiment défini je ne sais même pas comment elle va se terminer je connais juste les principales étapes!  
  
11) Horlif contrairement à ce que certains pensent n'est pas arrivé par hasard dans le royaume de Cyrian, il avait une « mission » qu'il a plus ou moins accomplis (comment ça c'est énigmatique ! c'est fait pour je vous rassure !)  
  
Petit spoiler le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : « ... T'attendre » et le suivant : « ...Lire dans tes pensées », puis il y aura « ..Te voir avec lui » (qui pourrait etre classé en Pg-13 ou Nc-17 selon les caprices de mon imagination).  
  
Si je devais choisir un thème musical pour cette fic ce serait « fermons les yeux » interprété par Kyo car cette chanson colle parfaitement à l'histoire de Gaia. J'adore introduire des chansons dans mes fics résumant les sentiments de mes personnages je ne sais pas si je vais encore le faire pour cette fic mais si c'était le cas il y aurait « Je t'attends » d'Axelle Red et « Telle est ma priere » de Kyo et les deux seraient pour Gaia.  
  
J'aimerai profiter du fait que j'ai votre attention pour vous parler d'une webserie que j'aime beaucoup elle s'intitule « My Life Is Yours »  
  
L'adresse est : http:// perso . wanadoo .fr / mylifeisyours / pour y accéder il suffira d'enlever les espaces  
  
Juste pour vous donner envie de la lire un petit résumé : C'est l'histoire de deux « jeunes » gens, dont la vie a été décidée depuis longtemps. Leur vie à chacun est bouleversée par l'existence de l'autre. Ils se détestent. Mais de leurs actions découle l'avenir du monde. Ils sont La parfaite balance entre le bien et le mal. Buffy a vaincu le Mal Premier pensant que tout s'arrêterait ici. Mais le Mal est toujours là. Et tout recommenceras, toujours jusqu'au jour où ils accompliront la prophétie ...  
  
Moi qui ne suis pas une adepte des Buffy-like j'ai tout de suite accroché avec cette webserie. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une webserie : en fait ça marche sur le même principe qu'une fanfic sauf que l'auteur invente tout l'univers autour de ses propres perso.  
  
Voila je vais vous laisser n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réflexions à sorrynowm@wanadoo.fr j'espère vous avoir soulevé assez le voile pour que vous ayez encore envie de lire cette fic. Je vous souhaite une bonne année.  
  
Viggo Mortensen a déclaré que pour lui un film ne se terminait jamais qu'il continuait dans sa tête et c'est ce qu'on fait en écrivant et en lisant des fanfics on veut occulter une fin qui existe pour que le rêve continue.  
  
@ bientôt 


	12. T'attendre

J'ai modifié quelques peu le dernier chapitre donc allez y jeter un petit coup d'oeil   
  
Comme je suis allée voir "le retour du roi" (comme vous tous je suppose!) j'ai décidé de placer cette fic après le réveil de Frodon et avant le couronnement d'Aragorn, je ne peux pas vous promettre par contre que la suite sera fidèle par contre........ Bon je vous laisse tranquille (sachez quand même que vous avez faillit ne pas avoir cette partie avant une semaine pour cause de problèmes : d'accès à l'ordinateur, de mise en page et blocage de dos (je me demande encore comment j'ai fait !!!))   
  
Bonne lecture   
  
... T'attendre  
  
Elrond s'avança vers Horlif et prit délicatement dans ses bras la jeune femme.  
  
"Elrond en haussant le ton_ Que lui est-il arrivé? Pourquoi Eléa est dans cet état?"  
  
A peine avait il prononcé le véritable prénom de Gaia, que les Elfes réunis autour des voyageurs sentirent un frisson de peur se répandre le long de leur échine. Eux, les Premiers Nés, étaient effrayés par la présence de cette frêle jeune femme évanouie dans leur royaume. Ils ne la connaissaient pas réellement, elle n'était qu'une légende à leurs yeux,un prénom qu'il était interdit de prononcer ,une ombre qu'on craignait, mais si ne serait ce que la moitié de ce qu'on racontait sur elle était vrai, ils avaient des raisons de la craindre.  
  
Elrond essayait vainement de se frayer un passage au milieu de la foule compacte afin d'emmener Eléa à l'intérieur de sa demeure.  
  
"Elrond passablement énervé_ Poussez-vous!"  
  
*****  
  
Elrond déposa la jeune femme encore évanouie sur un vaste lit à baldaquin aux draps blancs soyeux et aux tentures jaune pâle. Toute la Communauté avait suivit le roi dans la chambre, l'une des plus luxueuse, avec de grandes baies vitrées et dotée de la plus belle vue du château.  
  
Aragorn qui portait Sam dans ses bras et qui ne comprenait plus très bien ce qui se passait.  
  
"Aragorn_ Il n'y a pas que Gaia enfin Eléa ou qui qu'elle soit! Qui soit blessée, Sam l'est aussi!!!  
  
Elrond d'une façon distraite _ Je vais m'en occuper."  
  
Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil sur la blessure fraîchement cicatrisée, à présent, du Hobbit, puis il reporta toute son attention sur Eléa dont les vêtements encore humides lui collaient à la peau.  
  
"Pippin d'une petite voix_ Il ne faudrait pas la sécher? Elle risque de prendre froid.  
  
Horlif_ Gaia, enfin Eléa ne peut pas prendre froid.........  
  
Legolas, comme si cela était l'évidence même_ Elle a hérité cela d'un ancêtre Elfe."  
  
Horlif fut étonné que le prince de Mirkwood ait réussit à deviner aussi facilement l'ascendance de son amie, après tout, elle faisait en sorte de la faire oublier à ceux qui la côtoyaient mais avec lui cela n'avait pas apparemment fonctionné.  
  
"Horlif _ Exactement".  
  
Elrond, dont ces discussions stériles commençaient à l'agacer, fit sortir tout le monde de la chambre afin de se rendre mieux compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la seule personne qui l'intéressait réellement.  
  
Il souleva les paupières de la jeune femme et ne vit pas l'ombre d'une pupille seulement le blanc de l'oeil était visible, celui-ci tirait d'ailleurs plus sur le rouge que sur le blanc. Il prit délicatement l'un de ses poignets dans sa main et le relâcha, celui-ci retomba bruyamment sur le lit, elle n'avait plus aucun tonus musculaire, il posa deux doigts sur la carotide d'Eléa, malgré sa grande concentration il avait du mal à percevoir les pulsations de celle-ci. Plus ses investigations avançaient plus son regard s'assombrissait, il était réellement inquiet pour elle.  
  
*****  
  
Elrond se tenait devant une des fenêtres de son bureau, les bras croisaient dans le dos, il se retourna et regarda fixement chacune des personnes lui faisant face. Son regard perdu choqua ceux qui le connaissaient bien, la peur commença à envahir la Communauté concernant l'état de leur amie.  
  
"Elrond sèchement_ Que s'est il passé?  
  
Horlif étonné par le ton qu'avait employé le roi_ Eléa a élevé une barrière afin de nous protéger.........  
  
Elrond lui coupant violemment la parole_ Pendant combien de temps?  
  
Horlif_ Environ vingt minutes je crois.........  
  
Elrond_ De quelle taille était cette barrière?  
  
Horlif ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir _Assez grande pour tous nous contenir.........  
  
Elrond après une courte réflexion_ Et ?  
  
Horlif_ Elle a aussi guéris Sam. Mais que se passe-t-il?  
  
Elrond en s'asseyant pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles_ Elle a dépensé trop d'énergie."  
  
Frodon ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, comme si chaque mots que prononçaient les deux Elfes contenait un autre sens qu'il n'était pas en mesure de saisir.  
  
"Frodon_ Va-t-elle bientôt se réveiller?  
  
Elrond en prenant la tête entre ses deux mains_ Pour vous dire la vérité : je ne sais pas. Elle est dans un sommeil extrêmement profond et nul ne peut savoir quand elle en sortira."  
  
Il faillit rajouter:"si elle s'en sort" mais il s'arrêta juste à temps, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Eléa il avait toujours tendance à tout amplifier.  
  
"Horlif en donnant un coup de poing dans un mur_ Ses pouvoirs sont plus forts que ça, elle n'a pas pu utiliser toute son énergie pour ces deux petites incantations."  
  
Elrond en entendant le bruit sourd du coup d'Horlif, releva la tête, l'air un peu hagard comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve, il fit part de son initiative à l'ancien régent, dont il craignait la réaction.  
  
"Elrond _ C'est vrai que c'est étonnant, j'ai envoyé une missive en Lothlorien peut être eux seront en mesure de lui venir en aide."  
  
Horlif baissa les yeux honteux d'avoir laissé échapper sa colère devant autant de monde mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. "Horlif_ Certainement.  
  
Elrond pensivement_ La question que je me pose c'est comment elle en est arrivée la?  
  
Arwen excédée_ Horlif vient de tout t'expliquer!!!"  
  
Cette remarque énerva le souverain il repoussa violemment son fauteuil et alla se poster à nouveau devant la fenêtre en espérant que la vue parviendrait à le calmer.  
  
"Elrond_ Je ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé sur la route mais ce qui lui est arrivé auparavant!! D'après ce que j'ai pu conclure de mon examen, elle devait être dans un état de tension extrême depuis plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois."  
  
Horlif revoyait Eléa sursauter au moindre bruit, chevaucher pendant de longues heures dans la forêt de Skyla à la poursuite des Orques, entraîner tout le jour durant les soldats de sa compagnie, se promener dans les jardins de Cyrian pendant toute la nuit pour calmer ses insomnies. Cela faisait des mois que son amie ne faisait plus attention à sa santé et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, c'était pourtant son rôle !  
  
"Horlif_ J'aurai du faire plus attention à elle, je me suis trop investi dans mon rôle de régent à un point tel que je l'ai oublié.  
  
Elrond_ ça ne sert à rien de regretter, le mal est fait et ce n'est pas ça qui l'aidera à récupérer!  
  
Elladan en colère_ Père, vous n'avez pas à parler comme ça à Horlif!!"  
  
Elrond qui n'avait plus qu'une envie: retourner auprès de sa patiente, coupa cours à cet entretien.  
  
"Elrond_ Ca suffit, maintenant sortez tous!"  
  
*****  
  
Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle, il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose, alors qu'Eléa était à quelques pas de lui dans un état plus que préoccupant .En fermant les yeux, il pouvait revoir la première fois ou il l'avait rencontré, à l'époque elle n'était qu'un nourrisson d'à peine quelques semaines, mais elle était déjà magnifique. En la prenant dans ses bras il avait ressenti, comme avec Aragorn, qu'elle aurait un grand destin. A l'époque il ne savait pas encore quel futur était réservé à ce petit être, mais il savait que quoiqu'il arrive il serait là pour elle.  
  
Il reporta toute son attention sur la jeune femme allongée face à lui, sa poitrine se soulevait lentement et doucement, ce mouvement aurait été imperceptible à un oeil non expert. Il prit la main droite d'Eléa qui reposait sur la couverture soyeuse et la porta à sa joue, il espérait sentir un peu de sa chaleur mais elle était aussi froide qu'une morte!  
  
"Elrond_ Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends Eléa, mais reviens vers nous, vers moi. Je veux de nouveau voir tes yeux espiègles et rieurs comme l'étaient ceux de la petite fille qui jouait à cache-cache dans les bois en plein milieu de la nuit, avec Elladan et Elrohir, qui malgré leur âge, se laissaient mener par le bout du nez par une fillette haute comme trois pommes! Tu ne te souviens certainement pas de cette époque mais moi j'ai gravé tous ces souvenirs heureux dans ma mémoire. Je n'en ai pour autant pas oublié les plus tristes, comme le nombre incalculable d'heures que j'ai passé à te consoler et à te rassurer. Eléa je sais que tu es effrayée par la lourde tache qui t'attends même si tu ne la connais pas encore, mais contrairement à ce qu'on a voulu te faire croire, ta vie ne se limitera pas à ça, je te promets que tu connaîtra le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un de merveilleux qui saura t'aimer autant que toi tu pourras l'aimer."  
  
Une larme glissa le long de la joue de l'elfe et coula le long du poignet de la jeune femme.  
  
******  
  
Aragorn était excédé, il avait passé tout son après midi à chercher Arwen et ses frères, mais apparemment ceux-ci l'évitaient, il aurait réellement voulu en savoir plus sur Eléa. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle le fascinait et dans un même temps elle l'irritait. La dualité de ses sentiments le mettait mal à l'aise, il aurait préféré être totalement indifférent vis à vis de cette jeune femme, qui prenait un malin plaisir à cacher qui elle était réellement. Mais n'était ce pas ce qu'il avait fait lui-même durant des années en tant que rôdeur?  
  
Aragorn secoua énergiquement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une introspection.  
  
En passant devant la chambre ou avait été installé l'objet de ses pensées ; il vit qu'Elrond était assis à son chevet et se décida à entrer.  
  
Aragorn de but en blanc_ Qui est-elle?  
  
Elrond, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver_ Que sais tu au juste sur elle?  
  
Aragorn en s'asseyant au bord du lit _ Pas grand chose, j'ai appris hier qu'elle s'appelait Eléa, qu'elle est la descendante d'un ou d'une elfe, qu'elle connaît bien votre famille, qu'elle a un certains nombres de pouvoirs et aussi qu'elle excelle au combat. Je crois que c'est tout.  
  
Elrond sans quitter un instant des yeux Eléa_ Pourquoi désires-tu en savoir plus sur elle? Ce que tu sais devrait largement te suffire.  
  
L'héritier se leva brutalement et alla se poster devant une des immenses baies vitrées.  
  
Aragorn énervé_ Je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez tous , Elrohir , Elladan et Arwen m'évitent, Horlif refuse de me parler et Gandalf dit que ça ne me regarde pas et maintenant vous! Mais qui est-elle? Pourquoi la protégez vous autant?  
  
Elrond calmement_ Si elle en ressent le besoin, lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle te racontera son passé, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Cependant je te repose ma question : pourquoi désires tu réellement en savoir plus sur elle?  
  
Aragorn en haussant les épaules_ Je suis incapable de l'expliquer.  
  
L'homme vit alors avec surprise, un large sourire se dessiner sur le visage  
  
du souverain.  
  
Elrond en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux d' Eléa_ Peut être parce qu'elle est envoûtante. »  
  
*****  
  
Horlif était incapable de tenir en place, il s'inquiétait pour Eléa, il aurait voulu être à ses cotés mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se retrouver seul face à Elrond.  
  
"Elladan _ Horlif, calme toi."  
  
L'ancien régent adressa un regard étonné à son ami, il avait oublié sa présence.  
  
"Elladan d'une voix douce__ Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit, les mots ont dépassé ses pensées. Il est inquiet pour elle.  
  
Horlif_ Et ce n'est pas le seul!  
  
Elladan_ Je le sais très bien, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'Eléa il a une certaine tendance à s'emporter.  
  
Horlif en haussant les sourcils_ Une tendance?! Quel doux euphémisme!  
  
Elladan un sourire aux lèvres _ Lorsqu'elle est là, plus rien d'autres compte à ses yeux."  
  
Elladan posa doucement sa tête contre le torse d'Horlif, afin de s'enivrer une fois encore de sa délicate odeur, ses mains se posèrent naturellement à l'endroit ou les fesses de l'Elfe prenaient naissance.  
  
"Elladan_ On ne pourrait pas un peu oublier mon père?"  
  
******  
  
Cela faisait une heure que Frodon cherchait Legolas dans Fondcombe, lorsque enfin il le trouva, l'Elfe était assis sur un rocher, le menton posait sur les genoux, les bras entourant ses jambes, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
"Frodon_ Legolas?  
  
Legolas sans même lever la tête _ Comment va Sam?  
  
Frodon_ Il dort.  
  
Legolas distraitement_ C'est bien.  
  
Frodon mal à l'aise_ Est ce que je peux vous poser une question?  
  
Legolas_ Bien sûr.  
  
Frodon_ Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'Eléa?  
  
Legolas_ Jamais cependant...  
  
Frodon_ Cependant vous aussi vous avez l'étrange impression de la connaître.  
  
Legolas_ Oui. »  
  
******  
  
Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'Eléa était allongée, inanimée dans une des chambres de la demeure du seigneur Elrond. Ses cheveux châtains étalés sur l'oreiller blanc, le visage légèrement tourné vers la fenêtre ; les bras le long du corps,le drap remonté jusqu'à la poitrine, tout cela lui donnait l'allure d'une morte ou celui d'une déesse.  
  
*****  
  
Elrond avait demandé à Horlif de venir le voir au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier car depuis une semaine ils s'évitaient. Le souverain avait donné rendez-vous à l'Elfe dans sa bibliothèque voulant donner ainsi un aspect non officiel à cette entrevue.  
  
"Elrond_ Horlif asseyez vous.  
  
Horlif voulant entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet_ Pourquoi m'avez vous demandé de venir?  
  
Elrond_ J'ai reçu une lettre de Celeborn.  
  
Horlif_ Que dit-il?  
  
Elrond_ En fait Eléa se serait plongée dans un état proche de l'hibernation afin de récupérer son énergie.  
  
Horlif_ A-t-il une idée du temps que cela prendra?  
  
Elrond_ Non, mais cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle est ainsi je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller."  
  
Elrond pensait que ces nouvelles rassureraient son interlocuteur mais il vit bien que quelque chose d'autre perturbait le jeune Elfe.  
  
"Elrond_ Horlif avez-vous un problème? Vous avez l'air soucieux.  
  
Horlif, d'une toute petite voix_ "Ils" savent qu'elle est ici.  
  
Elrond, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant _A partir du moment ou elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs en dehors de la foret de Skyla "ils" savaient exactement ou elle était. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera, vous ne devriez pas y penser.  
  
Horlif en se levant brutalement_ Ne pas y penser! Mais je ne fais que ça, d'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'Eléa soit psychologiquement prête pour cet affrontement.  
  
Elrond_ On ne peut pas le savoir à l'avance. De plus Eléa a eu largement le temps de se faire à cette idée.  
  
Horlif_ Je ne comprends pas vous qui êtes d'habitude si inquiet pour elle vous prenez cela comme un simple jeu alors qu'elle va tout de même .....  
  
Elrond en lui coupant la parole_ Il est vrai que je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle parce que j'estime qu'il n'y a aucune raison valable que je le fasse. Je sais de quoi elle est capable. Ayez donc un peu confiance en elle." Mais les paroles du semi Elfe sonnaient faux, il n'était pas lui même sûr qu'Eléa ait accepté cet affrontement si particulier qu'elle avait réussi à éviter une fois déjà.  
  
*****  
  
Toutes les portes de la salle de réception avaient été verrouillées de l'extérieur, la pièce était entourée par des mercenaires, il était apparemment impossible de fuir de ce lieu de massacre.  
  
Les gens la poussaient dans la panique, elle était si petite qu'ils la ne voyaient même pas. Elle était effrayée, elle avait du mal à respirer, elle cherchait désespérément un espoir auquel se raccrocher.  
  
Elle le trouva en croisant le regard d'un homme d'âge mûr aux yeux marron et aux cheveux châtains comme les siens. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, elle se précipita vers lui, trébuchant parfois sur les corps ensanglantés qui jonchaient le sol, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, trop concentrée qu'elle était sur ses yeux remplis d'amour.  
  
Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à le rejoindre, l'un des monstres qui avait envahis la salle, venait de lui assener un coup violent dans le bas-ventre. L'homme se retrouvait coincé entre l'une des hautes colonnes de marbre de la salle et la bête, il savait que la mort ne tarderait pas à venir le  
  
chercher, il la supplia d'une voix rendue pâteuse par la présence de sang dans sa bouche de s'enfuir mais elle n'en fit qu'a sa tête et resta. Lorsque l'ennemi voulut l'achever elle se plaça entre l'homme et l'arme recevant ainsi un coup violent dans le dos.  
  
*****  
  
Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à la veiller, incapable de prendre un peu de repos, il sentait au plus profond de lui même qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rouvrir les yeux et il désirait être à ses côtés à ce moment là.  
  
Eléa commençait à remuer légèrement, ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux draps voyant cela Frodon sortit rapidement de la chambre afin de prévenir le seigneur Elrond.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour. Gimli, Horlif, Legolas et Aragorn se tenaient debout en silence dans le fond de cette pièce qui n'était éclairée que par quelques rares bougies, leurs ombres effrayantes se projetaient sur les hauts murs blancs.  
  
Elrond ne fit même pas attention à leur présence, il vérifia le pouls de la jeune femme il était plus marqué et plus régulier. Eléa, pendant ce temps, s'agitait de plus en plus, le souverain essayait de la maintenir mais ses mains glissaient sur la tunique soyeuse de la malade. Un mouvement plus fort que les autres la réveilla, elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras du semi-elfe enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, et laissant les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il la repoussa un peu afin de comprendre cette réaction plus qu'étrange, elle n'eut qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il saisisse les raisons de son comportement.  
  
"Eléa_ Papa"  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera consacré uniquement aux pensées d'Eléa, il ne devrait pas tarder à être publié car j'en ai terminé l'écriture il ne me reste plus qu'a le taper. Un petit mot, une remarque, une question ça fait toujours plaisir sorrynowm@wanadoo.fr 


	13. Lire dans tes pensées

IMPORTANT en ce moment niveau moral je suis au plus bas pour différentes raisons trop longues à expliquer, de plus mon ordinateur se fait un malin plaisir de merder juste au moment ou je compte enregistrer ce que je viens de finir de taper. Je ne me lasse pas d'écrire cette fic mais plutôt de la taper car ça me prend pas mal de temps et d'énergie (c'est crevant d'engueuler son ordinateur) alors je me demande si ça vaut vraiment le coup que je continue cette fic. J'ai déjà connu ça avec une autre fanfiction résultat je l'ai bâclé et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je désire pour celle- ci aussi j'aimerai savoir si vous etes prêt a me supporter pendant encore au moins une vingtaine de chapitres ou si je dois prevoir une fin dans trois ou quatre chapitres ?  
  
J'espère ne pas vous avoir cassé le moral et vous souhaite une bonne lecture .Au fait pour ce chapitre ce sont les pensées d'Eléa.  
  
Lire dans tes pensées........  
  
Mon esprit, embrouillé par la fatigue et un mal de tête lancinant, ne me permit pas de comprendre instantanément l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais à Fondcombe, dans l'une des chambres de la demeure d'Elrond, plus précisément dans les anciens appartements de Celebrian.  
  
La pièce est peu éclairée mais j'arrive pourtant à distinguer Horlif, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas se prenant pour des statues dans le fond de la chambre. Quant à Frodon il est assis en tailleur au bout de mon lit, je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il a envie de me sauter dans les bras cependant quelque chose le retient.  
  
Comment ai-je atterri ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que je soignais Sam et puis après c'est le trou noir. Où est Sam ? Il n'est pas ici. Est-ce que j'ai échoué ? Ai-je été dans l'incapacité de le sauver ? Elrond a du comprendre que de nombreuses questions troublaient mon esprit, il me fait un rapide résumé de ce qui s'est passé depuis mon évanouissement, à partir du moment ou il m'a rassuré sur le sort du jeune Hobbit je n'écoute plus vraiment ce qu'il me dit ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les longs discours !  
  
Mes yeux ont de plus en plus de mal à rester ouvert, Elrond ne manque pas de le remarquer et demande donc à tout le monde de quitter la pièce afin de me laisser me reposer. Enfin demander n'est pas le mot exact c'est plutôt ordonner qui conviendrait. Chose étrange lui reste mais finalement cela ne m'étonne pas tant que ça.  
  
« Elrond_ Je croyais que tes cauchemars avaient cessé ?  
  
Eléa_ Ils n'ont pas cessé, ils s'étaient raréfies mais depuis que Gandalf est venu me voir afin de me demander de l'aide pour la destruction de l'Anneau Unique ils se sont multipliés.  
  
Elrond_ Ce doit être la réapparition de l'Anneau qui t'a influencé, cependant tu ne l'as jamais approché.  
  
Eléa_ Je savais que cette anneau aurait une grande influence sur moi, c'est pour cela que j'ai refusé sa proposition. Ces cauchemars en sont la meilleure preuve.  
  
Elrond_ Mais maintenant qu'il est détruis, tu aurais du retrouver la paix.  
  
Eléa_ Apparemment, mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
  
Elrond_ Eléa je me fais du souci pour toi, ton esprit et ton corps ne supporteront plus longtemps pareil traitement, tu dois oublier.  
  
Eléa_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, d'ailleurs personne ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi et je m'en porte pas plus mal.  
  
Elrond_ Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tes parents ont fait tout ce qui étaient possible afin de te protéger.  
  
Eléa_ Mers parents ?!! »  
  
Je me demande ce qui m'empêche de le frapper, de hurler mais je suis incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit comme pétrifiée par ses paroles. Il m'a blessé, il le sait, la seule chose taboue entre nous deux ce sont mes parents, nous n'arriverons jamais à tomber d'accord sur eux. Enfin quand je dis que c'est le seul sujet que nous n'abordons pas, je mens et je me mens.  
  
Pour se faire pardonner il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras, le contact entre nos deux corps est doux agréable et rassurant mais il ne dure pas assez longtemps déjà il s'échappe me laissant seule face à mes démons dans cette nuit noire et venteuse.  
  
*****  
  
Je sens l'astre solaire caresser mes épaules avec ses doux rayons, c'est un réveil plutôt agréable, pourtant je n'ai aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'entends un étrange cliquetis venir du coté droit de mon lit, apparemment je ne suis pas la seule personne dans cette chambre.  
  
« Servante_ Dame Eléa, votre petit-déjeuner est servis. »  
  
J'émets un léger grognement tout en ouvrant les yeux , un plateau en argent , croulant sous les victuailles , est posé non loin de moi, je n'ai pas réellement envie de manger mais je ne me suis pas nourris depuis prés d'une semaine, je vais faire un petit effort.  
  
J'avais oublié combien la nourriture elfique était raffinée. La servante remporte le plateau, ravie du fait que je l'ai ostensiblement allégé.  
  
Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas peu assuré vers l'une des baies vitrées de la chambre, la vue qu'elle offre apaise mon esprit, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Celebrian avait choisi cette emplacement pour y installer sa chambre. Comment ce fait il que je pense encore à elle alors que je ne l'ai jamais connu ? Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation, j'entends un léger bruit de pas dans mon dos.  
  
« Elrond_ Je suis heureux de te voir debout. As-tu mangé ? »  
  
Je laisse échapper un léger rire, pourquoi me pose-t-il la question alors qu'il a déjà du se renseigner auprès de la servante pour en connaître la réponse  
  
« Eléa_ Tu dois déjà savoir que j'ai mangé comme un Hobbit.  
  
Elrond_ Tant que ça ! »   
  
Je souris à sa réflexion, son regard plein de tendresse essaye de comprendre les tourments qui animent mon âme, mais il n'y arrive pas, c'est une abyme sans fond ou le noir est omniprésent, sa sensibilité elfique ne pourrait supporter ce qu'il y verrait.  
  
« Elrond_ J'ai organisé un dîner pour ce soir, je tiens à ce que tu y sois. »  
  
Et moi pas vraiment ! Je peux déjà sentir les regards perçants des Elfes se poser sur moi, je devine ce qu'ils vont de dire de moi ou même penser.  
  
« Eléa_ Je préférerai en être exempte.  
  
Elrond_ Tu n'es plus une enfant, tu ne peux plus te cacher, tu dois les affronter, je serai là pour te soutenir, je te le promets. »  
  
Tout en me disant cela, il me prend les mains et plonge son doux regard dans le mien, je ne peux retenir le frisson qui secoue mon corps, certains souvenirs sont encore trop vivaces.  
  
« Elrond_ Je vais te laisser te reposer encore un peu. »  
  
Je le regarde s'éloigner de moi, tout en me demandant ce que je suis venu faire ici.  
  
J'enfile une tunique aux légers reflets argentés posée sur l'un des fauteuils de ma chambre et sort afin de me changer les idées.  
  
Lorsque enfin je me retrouve dehors, je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais, ici la vie continue, rien n'a changé depuis ma dernière visite, sauf que je ne suis pas obligée de sortir à la tombée de la nuit.  
  
Un enfant laisse échapper sa balle qui roule jusqu'à mes pieds, je me baisse pour la ramasser et la lui tendre, il recule : effrayé. Sa mère a du déjà le mettre en garde contre moi, certaines habitudes sont dures à perdre.  
  
Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne c'est Aragorn, il se saisit de l'objet et le rend à son jeune propriétaire.  
  
« Eléa_ Rassurez moi, vous vous n'êtes pas effrayés par moi ? Non, parce que maintenant même les enfants m'évitent.  
  
Aragorn_ Non je n'ai aucune raison valable pour cela. »  
  
*****  
  
C'est étrange je parcours les rues de Fondcombe à son bras, (mes jambes ne sont pas encore tout à fait remises de mon absence d'activité durant une semaine !), nous ne parlons pas car nous sommes trop plongés dans nos pensées mais pourtant je sens comme un lien invisible se tisser entre nous.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je me surprends à admirer la noblesse de son allure, quelque chose d'indéfinissable émane de lui.  
  
Il me regarde, étonné par le ralentissement subit de mon pas, il doit croire que je suis fatiguée, il n'a pas tellement tort, afin de le rassurer je lui adresse un léger sourire.  
  
« Eléa_ J'étais entrain de me dire que vous aviez réellement une prestance royale. Vous serez un excellent roi, j'en suis sûre.  
  
Aragorn_ Merci »  
  
Je le sens mal à l'aise, est-ce du au fait que j'ai évoqué son prochain couronnement ? Pourtant il m'avait semblé qu'il avait accepté sa future fonction. Mais ce n'est peut être pas cela, Arwen est peut être la cause de ses tourments.  
  
« Eléa_ Quelque chose semble vous perturber. Confiez vous à moi, cela pourrait vous aider.  
  
Aragorn_ Depuis que je vous ai rencontré une question trouble mon esprit. »  
  
Je suis donc la cause de ses préoccupations. Intéressant !  
  
« Eléa_ Laquelle est ce ?  
  
Aragorn_ Qui êtes vous réellement ? »  
  
Au moins lui il est direct ! C'est appréciable, ça change tellement des gens qui m'entourent. Mais que lui répondre ? Que désire-t-il vraiment savoir ? Sera-t-il en mesure de supporter la réalité de ma vie ?  
  
Je m'arrête et m'assied sur un banc tout en l'invitant à faire de même. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion j'opte pour l'esquive plutôt que de longues explications.  
  
« Eléa_ Aragorn, mon histoire est compliquée et douloureuse, je ne me sens pas la force de vous la raconter aujourd'hui.  
  
Aragorn _ Je comprends.  
  
Eléa_ Lorsque vous saurez la vérité, je sais que votre regard sur moi va changer.  
  
Aragorn_ Je ne crois pas.  
  
Eléa_ Et moi je peux vous assurer le contraire. »  
  
Je le laisse seul face à interrogations et ses certitudes, afin de me reposer un peu avant le dîner.  
  
*****  
  
Lorsque je pénètre dans ma chambre, un subtil parfum de rose vient me chatouiller allégrement les narines. Durant ma promenade, un bain a été coulé à mon attention dans la salle d'eau. Je quitte prestement mes habits et me glisse lentement dans l'eau chaude. La sensation est plus qu'agréable, je profite de ce moment de pure détente pour laisser mon esprit vagabonder.  
  
Je suis presque sûre que ma rencontre avec la Communauté n'a rien de fortuite, il doit y avoir une raison à cela mais je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Je suis arrivée au bout de ma mission, dans peu de temps il en sera fini de la famille Arnaga, bientôt le dernier survivant n'existera plus et moi je pourrai retourner auprès de ceux que j'ai aimé. Personne ne pourra m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution.  
  
sorrynowm@wanadoo.fr 


	14. te voir avec lui

Te voir avec lui .........

« Servante: Dame Eléa, vous devez vous préparer. »

Après être sortie de son bain, elle s'était allongée sur son lit afin de se reposer quelques instants mais elle s'était finalement profondément endormie et à présent elle était en retard pour le dîner, auquel Elrond l'avait convié quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle se leva, tout en resserrant la ceinture de son peignoir qui cachait sa nudité aux yeux de celle qui venait de la réveiller, passa derrière le paravent jaune, qui occupait l'un des coins de la pièce, et en ressortit ,quelques secondes plus tard, en déshabillé de soie blanc.

« Eléa Je sais que ce n'est pas votre rôle mais auriez vous l'obligeance de m'aider à enfiler ma robe, s'il vous plait ? »

La jeune servante s'étonna qu'une personne d'une si haute naissance lui adresse la parole avec autant de gentillesse et de politesse. Elle avait, ces jours derniers, entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur cette femme. Elle y était dépeinte comme quelqu'un d'arrogant, assoiffé de sang, violent et sans cœur mais tout cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle.

« Servante: Avec plaisir »

Eléa ouvrit l'une des portes de l'armoire qui contenait le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait emporté en quittant le Royaume de Cyrian : quelques tuniques et les pantalons assortis, deux ou trois chemises blanches et une robe au cas ou.

La servante fut ébahie devant ce vêtement, dont la coupe était tellement différente de celle qui était à la mode auprès des femmes de Fondcombe.

Eléa enfila la robe, et se retournant vers la jeune femme étonnée, elle comprit que cette dernière n'avait jamais vu un corset de sa vie.

« Eléa :Il faut lacer comme vous le feriez pour une chemise tout en tirant fortement sur les cordons puis vous faites un nœud très serré. Vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir ? »

Il n'y avait dans sa voix aucune raillerie ou supériorité ce qui rassura la chambrière.

« Servante :Je crois que je vais me débrouiller, mais est ce que je ne risque de vous blesser ?

Eléa: Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai l'habitude et si jamais vous me faites trop mal je hurle ! »

« Eléa :Comment vous appelez vous ?

Servante: Alzaïs, ma dame.

Eléa en lui adressant un sourire à travers le miroir: Enchantée de vous rencontrer Alzaïs.

Alzaïs :Moi de même, depuis votre arrivée ici on ne parle que de vous.

Eléa :Vous savez Alzaïs les trois quarts des choses qui sont racontés sur moi sont fausses quand au reste il est tellement grandement exagéré. »

Alzaïs ne répondit pas à cette remarque tant elle lui paraissait juste, mais elle recula d'un pas pour « admirer » le résultat de l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à Eléa, cette dernière portait à ravir la robe pourpre dont la coupe peu conventionnelle mettait en valeur sa taille fine et ses longues jambes.

La jeune femme, venant du royaume de Cyrian, ne vérifia même pas si sa tenue lui allait aussi bien que semblait le penser la jeune elfe qui l'avait aidé à se vêtir, elle ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard !

Mais malgré tout il manquait quelque chose, la touche finale.

Elle se dirigea vers la table de nuit, en ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir une boite rectangulaire recouverte de velours bleu. L'écrin contenait une fine chaîne d'argent avec une perle montée en pendentif dont la forme rappelée celle d'une larme. Sa mère le lui avait offert à sa naissance et depuis lors ce collier ne l'avait jamais quitté même si elle ne le portait que rarement.

Avec une certaine fébrilité, inhabituelle chez elle, elle l'attacha autour de son cou.

Alzaïs dont le regard, où se mélangeaient la tendresse et l'admiration, ne quittait pas la silhouette de la jeune femme, se demandait si la légende à propos de la conception de ce bijou était, elle, fondée.

Eléa enfila de fines sandales dont les lacets grimpaient le long de ses mollets comme l'aurait fait du lierre autour d'un chêne centenaire.

« Eléa: Je suis enfin prête. »

Eléa en arrivant devant les portes de la salle de réception prit une profonde inspiration, elle savait que ce qui l'attendait derrière ces battants allait être éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Pour la première fois le peuple de Fondcombe la verrait, elle ne serait plus alors une légende pour ceux qui croyaient qu'elle n'était que ça; quant aux autres, ceux qui pensaient qu'elle avait réellement existé ils la croyaient morte depuis longtemps. Sa véritable identité étant attestée par la simple présence du pendentif autour de son cou.  
  
Elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, une grande partie de la noblesse du royaume était présente, ils firent mine de se lever pour la saluer mais elle leur intima par un discret signe de la main de rester assis.

« Eléa: Lord Elrond veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, je me suis endormie, je crois que je ne me suis pas encore totalement remise de mon évanouissement.  
  
Elrond :Le principal est que vous soyez là.»  
  
Elle se dirigea lentement vers la chaise vide qu'Elrond eu l'obligeance de tirer en arrière afin qu'elle s'y assoit. La jeune fille lui fit un gracieux signe de tête en guise de remerciement.  
  
Gandalf installée à sa droite se pencha à son oreille.  
  
« Gandalf :Encore un peu et tu n'aurais rien eu à manger !  
  
Eléa: Pourquoi ?  
  
Gandalf: Quatre Hobbits et un nain sont installés à cette table, je ne crois pas que tu es besoin de plus d'explications.  
  
Eléa :Non, j'ai compris. »  
  
Elrond fut soulagé de pouvoir admirer le sourire de sa protégée, car il savait qu'elle appréhendait cette soirée plus qu'elle n'en avait l'air.  
  
Le repas fut pris, en apparence tout du moins, dans une ambiance conviviale, mais toujours les mêmes mots en Sindarin revenaient aux oreilles de la convalescente, ceux que l'on pourrait traduire par « bâtarde » et « assassin » . Elle se sentait à l'étroit dans cette salle, avant que le dessert ne fût servi, elle sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre un peu l'air. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Sam s'approcher d'elle.  
  
« Sam: Je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.  
  
Eléa: Vous ne devriez pas !  
  
Sam: Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Lord Elrond m'a confié que si vous ne m'aviez pas soigné je serai certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
Eléa: Il a soigneusement oublié de vous dire que si j'ai réussis là ou Gandalf et Aragorn ont échoué c'est tout simplement parce que les seules personnes capables de façonner ce poison, en Terre du Milieu, font parties de ma famille. »  
  
Sam ne su pas comment réagir à cet aveu, un membre de la famille d'Eléa avait essayé de les tuer. Mais était ce réellement eux qui étaient visés ?  
  
Eléa retourna dans la salle, passa devant Elrond et Horlif sans les regarder, ceux-ci voulurent la suivre mais l'Istari les en empêcha.  
  
« Gandalf :Laissez la, elle a besoin d'être seule. »  
  
Elle s'était réfugiée sur ce balcon afin de sentir le vent frais de l'Est caresser doucement son visage, comme le ferait une mère pour son enfant. Elle avait besoin de ce calme pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et ses sentiments. La mélancolie l'envahissait par vagues successives et croissantes, des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps revenaient à la surface, ce bonheur presque parfait faisait encore plus mal à présent. Elle sentait les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour les essuyer personne ici ne pouvait la voir et donc la juger.  
  
Elle avait toujours réussi à cacher ce mal de vivre qui l'habitait depuis la mort de son père à tous ceux qui la côtoyaient.  
  
_Comment combattre ce passé qui avait rongé toute sa vie ?  
  
Comment oublier le sang qui avait coulé de ses mains ?  
  
Comment pardonner un acte quand on ne comprend pas sa motivation ?  
  
Comment pardonner à une mère de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver le père de sa fille ?  
  
Est-ce qu'un jour cela cesserait ?  
_  
A cette dernière interrogation, une réponse lui vint instantanément à l'esprit de la jeune femme : Oui un jour tout cela finirait, par sa mort et celle de son pire ennemi.  
  
Un discret toussotement dans son dos la fit sortir de ses pensées morbides, elle n'avait pas à se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière elle.  
  
« : Pourquoi es tu venu te réfugier ici ?  
  
Eléa :Je savais que personne à part toi ne viendrait m'y chercher. »  
  
Un long silence s'installa entre ces deux êtres qui se ressemblaient plus qu'ils n'en avaient l'air.  
  
« Eléa :Est-ce que tu n'es pas censé assister à la fin des réceptions que tu donnes ?  
  
Elrond :Je m'inquiétais pour toi alors je me suis éclipsé, ils ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur.  
  
Eléa: C'est ce que tu crois ! Le peuple de Fondcombe me déteste, ma présence ici risque de porter atteinte à ton autorité au sein de ce royaume.  
  
Elrond :Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est mon problème et non le tien »  
  
Il s'était rapproché d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Son cœur se serra à cette idée.  
  
« Elrond :Pour quelle raison as-tu pleur ?  
  
Eléa :Pour rien.  
  
Elrond :Eléa je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
Eléa en lui faisant un pâle sourire: Tu ne risques pas de me perdre. »  
  
C'était un mensonge, ils en étaient tous les conscients, mais ils ne voulaient pas en parler, ce moment n'était qu'à eux. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans cette nuit fraîche d'été, sur le balcon de la chambre d'Elrond, le futur et le passé n'existaient plus.  
  
Elle se retourna lentement vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle savait pertinemment comment cette nuit allait se terminer. Une chaleur sombre envahissait son corps, sa respiration devenait plus saccadée, ses joues s'empourpraient prenant ainsi la couleur de sa robe.  
  
Elle le désirait.  
  
Elle se rapprocha langoureusement de lui, laissant ses doigts redessinaient à l'infini les contours du visage de celui, qui avait ranimé chez elle un brasier, qui remplissait enfin le vide qu'elle ressentait habituellement.  
  
Elrond posa ses lèvres sur celles douces et sucrées de sa maîtresse, tout en glissant ses mains au creux de ses reins, afin de rapprocher ce corps qu'il désirait tellement. Ils restèrent ainsi peu de temps car déjà leurs habits les gênaient.  
  
Il voulait revoir l'éclat de sa peau sous les doux rayons de la lune, mais ses longs doigts pâles jouaient sans cesse avec les bretelles de la robe de la jeune femme, jusqu'au moment ou Eléa, fatiguée par ce manége, l'ôta d'une manière sensuelle sous les yeux remplis d'envie du Semi-Elfe.  
  
Elle ne portait plus que son déshabillé, ne cachant rien de ses formes pulpeuses qui avaient si souvent hanté les rêves de son amant.  
  
Depuis combien de temps étaient ils à ce point intime ? Eléa ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment mais par contre le sentiment de malaise qui l'avait envahis lors de leur première fois ne l'avait jamais quitté et ne la quitterait sans doute jamais.

**je sais cela faisait longtemps mais j'ai eu des exam et pas mal de problémes avec mon ordinateur mais je suis de retour! **

**j'aime toujours autant les reviews alors n'hesitez pas à m'en laisser une je remercie d'ailleurs tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé!**


End file.
